Piratas, la venganza de la reina Ana
by powerdark
Summary: Ella había estado esperando por aventura. Jamás había viajado por el mar y le parecía una experiencia increíble, lo encontraba muy emocionante. Ya había empezado a enamorarse de el mar; la cálida brisa marina que golpeaba en su rostro y cuando inhalaba encontraba paz. escrito por Jess-red08 y powerdark
1. las piratas

**Autoras: **Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

Escondida en un cajón vació en la bodega; mientras fuera se escuchaba el retumbar de los cañones, el crujir de las maderas al astillarse y el chocar furioso de las espadas en la pelea que acontecía sobre su cabeza.

Y pensar de que hace unos días era todo tan tranquilo.

Todo comenzó cuando...

Miyako despertó esa mañana igual que muchas otras cuando el sol acariciaba su rostro y las aves cantaban tranquilamente.

Ella se levanto de su cama dejando ver su camisón azul cielo de encaje, rápidamente se puso ropa puesto que no era propio de una señorita estar en camisón por ningún lugar, ni siquiera su propio cuarto, eso seria una indecencia fuera a donde fuera, se puso su vestido azul blanco con pequeño encaje azul cielo, su peino y salio de su habitación.

En cuanto salio encontró a muchos hombres corriendo por los pasillos alarmados

-¿que ocurre caballeros?- pregunto Miyako con su armoniosa voz, el general se detuvo haciendo reverencia ante la duquesa

-mi señora, no puedo hablar ahora mil perdones- dijo el hombre para seguir a sus compañeros y emprender lamarcha nuevamente

-Miyako- llamo su amiga la princesa Momoko quien había llegado hace unos días por la alarmante cantidad de robos en su país -¿te apetece tomar el té?-

.

En una terraza de la azotea, Miyako y Momoko desayunaban un rico pastel y te de manzanilla puesto que habia terminado sus alimentos como era debido y ahora solo platicaban disfrutando la vista del pueblo desde lo alto y del mar

-asi que el alboroto de esta mañana fue por unos chicos ¿no creen que exageran un poco?- pregunto la duquesa mirando a su amiga quien tomaba su té tranquilamente, acto seguido dejo la taza en el pequeño platito y miro a su amiga rubia con una sonrisa

-no solo unos chicos, eran piratas Duquesa- entonces la ojiceleste se cubrió la boca con una mano avergonzada por haber dicho tal cosa, su mejor amiga había viajado por el mismo problema y lo único que hacia era recordarse lo

-mis disculpas Momoko-

-no hay problema, ademas si logran capturarlos podremos encontrar a los responsables del robo del libro de mi templo- Momoko no se fue solo por que corria peligro, tambien queria capturar a los responsables de aquel robo tan atroz, aunque tenia una lebe pista de quien era...

.

Una chica morena de ojos hermosamente color Jade llamada Kaoru, caminaba por el mercado donde las personas gritaban ofreciendo comida y una que otra baratija, algunos se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba, pues venia acompañada de tres chicas dos de ellas gemelas y un chico.

Todos vestidos de una forma bastante peculiar Kaoru tenia un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga traía varios anillos, unas botas negras y un cinturón verde (parecía una bufanda al rededor de su cintura), un arete con una pequeña monedita extraña y dos espadas en su espalda en forma de "X". Los demás tenían atuendos similares

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta que un niño que corría por el mercado choco con ella

-lo siento- se disculpo el niño lebantandose, Kaoru sonrió y le alboroto el cabello

-ten mas cuidado- le dijo al niño quien reia por el extraño afecto de la chica, hasta que se arruino

-aaahhh- grito una mujer que parecía rica se dirigio hacia ellos -alejen ce de mi hijo- le ordeno apartando al niño de con Kaoru quien se cruzo de brazos al igual que los demás

-no hicimos nada-

-auxilio guardias, piratas hay piratas en el mercado- dos guardias se acercaron en cuanto Kaoru los vio se echo a correr al igual que los demás

-somos demasiados hay que separarnos- ordeno Kaoru mirando a sus amigos quienes se miraron preocupados

-pero...- comenzó Ania una de las gemelas

-debo salvar a mi gente, vayan al barco o escondan se, yo los perderé- los chicos dudaron un momento pero de igual forma lo hicieron

-y si no vuelve- murmuro el chico

-sabemos donde están los calabozos- lo interrumpió la otra gemela llamada Karla los demás asintieron y siguieron corriendo dejando muy atrás a los guardias, la verdad es que eso era divertido.

.

Kaoru corrió hasta un callejón sin salida, trato de escalar y no pudo los guardias no tardaron en llegar, ella cayo al suelo quedando inconsciente cuando despertó estaba esposada y en una jaula, en cuanto lo noto se lebanto de la cama y comenzó a golpear el metal tratando de escapar hasta que sus nudillos sangraron fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en una jaula.

Era el calabozo


	2. sentencia

**Autoras: **Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

-demonios- grito Ania al notar que no había salida

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Jess temerosa, antes de siquiera pensar en algo fueron rodeados por los guardias, eran tantos que no podrían con ellos, puesto que les faltaban energías -supongo que no hay remedio- dijo Jess mirando a Boro el cual solo gruñía

-ataca animal- grito Karla, Jess y Ania le dieron un beso ocasionando que Boro se convirtiera en un perro de raza no identificable de pelaje negro y de una altura bastante atemorizarte

Al ver esto todos los guardias se asustaron pero se fueron contra el enorme perro, las tres chicas lo veían todo cómica-mente

-seré honesta, es la primera vez que no salen corriendo al ver a Boro- comento Karla, las otras dos asintieron, al estar tan distraídas fue muy tarde cuando notaron que ellas fueron rodeadas por mas guardias que las esposaron, terminando con eso pudieron someter al enorme perro que se convirtio en Boro nuevamente cuando lo dejaron inconsciente.

Cuando al fin recuperaron la conciencia tenían esposas en las manos, pies y el cuello, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos asustados, escucharon a toda la audiencia dando gritos, pero ninguno era para oponerse.

-es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño- decía Boro moviéndose de un lado a otro en posición fetal asustado, Jess y Ania trataban de tranquilizarlo mientras Karla miraba a su alrededor y miro a un verdugo afilando una cuchilla al lado de una enorme roca. Karla se tomo el cuello tragando saliva. Después de todo, así habían terminado sus padres, lo peor de todo es que ella y su hermana habían visto.

.

Kaoru se asusto odiaba ese tipo de lugares así que se puso en posición fetal pensando en una manera en como salir de hay sintió frió lo que significaba que era de noche un hombre entro a las mazmorras y muchos criminales comenzaron a gritar, el hombre no escuchaba ya estaba acostumbrado, Kaoru levanto la cabeza mirando al guardia con una bandeja que contenía pan y una jarra con agua, el abrió una pequeña reja y paso por hay la comida la chica ni se molesto en mirarla volteando para otro lado.

-si haces eso no duraras mucho- le susurro un chico de cabello azul ella lo ignoro y se acostó

-aun así no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo- el chico al escuchar eso paso su mano por los barrotes alcanzando el pan y comiéndoselo -si es la ultima comida debe ser buena al menos-

.

Mientras tanto Momoko y Miyako recibieron la noticia de que habían capturado a una pirata bastante peculiar, en cuanto Momoko se entero de la noticia salio directo a el lugar donde estaba Kaoru.

Entraron a una habitación encontrándose a Kaoru en una jaula jugando con sus cadenas mientras silbaba una pequeña cancionista.

-sabemos de unos piratas que robaron un libro muy importante, hay están todos los hechizos conocidos por los hechiceros mas poderosos quien sabe que pasaría si alguien lo llegara a tener- dijo Momoko si rodeos a la pelinegra quien no parecía prestarle atención ya que estaba jugando con la moneda que tenia por arete.

-suena como algo peligroso- dijo Miyako temerosa

-suena como algo costoso- sonrió la chica tras los barrotes, Momoko apretó los dientes molesta

-dinos donde están- grito Momoko tomando a Kaoru de la camisa y restregándola en los barrotes desesperada, la morena solo reia ¿se supone que tenia que doler?, Miyako se preocupo por su amiga y la tomo del hombro, lo que provoco que Momoko soltara a Kaoru

-no tengo idea de donde esta tu libro mágico, pero si alguien sabe de piratas, trucos y trampas esa soy yo" se señalo a si misa orgullosa

-tu padre fue el mas grande pirata de todos los tiempos- la sonrisa de Kaoru se borro ¿como se atrevía a mencionar a su padre? -es tu deber ayudarnos-

-no te confundas pelirroja, yo no ayudo a la realeza- se burlo haciendo reverencia -y ya que mi padre fue un pirata porque habría de ayudarlos-

-porque si no lo haces morirán tu y tus amigos- Kaoru se puso seria y apretó las cadenas entonces se relajo y se echo a reír

-esta ebria- le dijo Miyako mirando la actitud de la chica

-acabas de decir que cosas terribles pasarían si no recuperan el libro, seria mejor morir, ademas no tengo miedo a la muerte y mis amigos tampoco- ambas doncellas se quedaron cayadas ante ese comentario

-esta bien, si nos ayudas... te daré tu libertad- sentencio Momoko roja de ira, como era posible que una rata de agua la estuviera chantajeando

Kaoru sonrió victoriosa -echo- saco su mano de los barrotes para estrechar su mano -anda no muerdo- le insistió Momoko dudo un momento pero la estrecho -aunque tengo unas condiciones- Momoko y Miyako se quedaron como rocas al escuchar eso

-lo que quieras- dijo Momoko apretando su mano queriendo herir a la pirata, pero ella solo se bufo y apretó levemente pero fue suficiente para que la princesa chillara del dolor.

.

Boro estaba frustrado, pero al ver la reacción de Ania al ver al verdugo se tranquilizo, la chica tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y estaba temblando y Karla la abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-no es cierto, no es cierto- decía Ania asustada tenia miedo y mucho, sus padres estaban muertos incluso recordaba que la sangre de su padre le salpico en la cara

-shhh- le decía Karla tranquilizándola al igual que Jess, Boro miro como un guardia se acerco y los cuatro se fueron hasta el fondo de la celda.

Karla abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, tenia mucho mas miedo que ella pero tenia que ser fuerte, si ese era su ultimo momento al menos se alegro de estar junto a su hermana.

-esta bien- dijo a duras penas ni ella se creo su tono de voz, Ania la vio y su hermana ya no pudo evitarlo se soltó a llorar -estaremos juntas ¿lo recuerdas?- Ania abrazo a su hermana fuertemente

-Karla...-murmuro Jess la verdad es que era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado

Boro soltó un gruñido al guardia cuando abrió la celda -¿quien sera el primero?- pregunto el guardia los cuatro se vieron entre ellos Ania abrazo a su hermana fuertemente pero sintió que se la arrebataban

-no dejes que mire- le ordeno Karla a Boro seriamente "debo hacer tiempo, tal vez yo no salga viva pero Kaoru ya debe estar en camino" pensó en eso y se volvió para ver a su hermana Jess y Boro la abrazaban haciendo que viera al lado contrario mientras ellos la veían "solo espero que ella este a salvo"

Los guardias le quitaron las cadenas de los pies y el cuello dejando solo sus manos atadas en su espalda, entonces miro la inmensa piedra y una imagen de sus padres muertos volvio, se arrodillo y puso su cabeza mirando el mar, al menos logro verlo una ultima vez y cerro los ojos.

el verdugo era enorme y formido, lebanto la enorme cuchilla y la balanceo

-KARLAAAAAA-


	3. pacto

**Autoras: **Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

el verdugo era enorme y formido, lebanto la enorme cuchilla y la balanceo

-KARLAAAAAA-

Un cuchillo corto aquella hacha cayendo frente a la cabeza de Karla haciendo que esta se sorprendiera por aquello mirando su reflejo asustada, todos vieron quien había sido el culpable encontrándose con Kaoru en el balcón donde los nobles podían ver la masacre en un lugar seguro para no manchar sus finas ropas de alta costura.

Al lado de Kaoru estaban dos personas de su misma edad con elegantes vestidos, todo el mundo hizo reverencia ante la presencia de esas chicas, Kaoru miro a Momoko quien parecía molesta.

-liberen a esos chicos- ordeno, todos dudaron por lo dicho ante la princesa pero obedecieron, Ania y Jess fueron corriendo con Karla abrasándola

-verdugo, sus servicios ya no son requeridos- le informo Miyako, todos se molestaron pero ¿que podían hacer? lo dicho por esas dos era la ley

Kaoru sonreía triunfantemente y se lanzo por el balcón cayendo al suelo firmemente se dirigió con sus amigos que la esperaban para abrazarla.

Se dirigieron al castillo, sorpresivamente los dejaron entrar, su tripulacion se quedo sin habla cuando vieron que pasaban sin problemas y los trataban como gente importante, los cuatro miraron a su capitana esperando que dijera algo, pero ella solo caminaba como si nada.

Se detuvieron en una enorme puerta donde habían muchos guardias

-no pueden pasar con armas- les indico el que parecía ser el jefe en turno, todos vieron a Kaoru quien asintió.

Jess y Karla dejaron sus espadas y unas pequeñas dagas sobre la mesa, Jess dejo una ballesta su favorita y Karla un estuche lleno de pequeños cuchillos no mas grandes que un dardo

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- grito Boro viéndolas burlon

-y eso es mas que suficiente para matarte- dijo Jess, la sonrisa de Boro desapareció

Ania dejo su espada y unas pequeñas esferas de cristal con un extraño liquido en ellos, unos fósforos y se quito su collar dejando ver un aro filoso por los dos lados

-de acuerdo Boro ahora tu- Boro saco sus espadas, una ballesta un escudo una hacha, un mazo y otras cosas, las chicas se aburrieron de esperarlo y pasaron dejando atras a Boro que no terminaba

-tal vez eso explique porque es tan lento- dijo Karla avansando las demas acintieron

En el centro de la habitacion decorada con bordes dorados y dibujos por todas partes habia un espejo de cristal sobre la mesa, este parecia reflejar agua haciendo sombras en toda la habitacion, Momoko y Miyako se encontraban hay.

-este espejo nos muestra donde esta el libro que fue robado- explico Miyako mientras en el espejo se podia ver clara mente que el libro estaba dentro de un cofre, pero no podia verse mas.

-es extraño- dijo Kaoru algo interesada

-he oido de el- intervino Jess -el espejo y el libro fueron forjados hace siglos por algunos dioses, estan unidos para saber siempre donde se encuentra el otro-

-asi es- intervino Momoko -e venido aqui para saber donde estaba el libro... pero al parecer los que lo robaron usaron magia muy poderosa, no podemos saber donde esta-

-parece que ustedes estan acostumbrados a tratar con maldiciones y esas cosas asi que nos gustaria que nos ayudaran- pidio Miyako mirando a las chicas con un brillo en los ojos

-escucha... dije que te ayudaria y lo are, mi nombre fue pisoteado asi que lo hare pero sera mejor que ustedes se queden aqui, recuperaremos su libro y se los traeremos- dijo Kaoru comenzando a salir

-nosotras iremos contigo- dijo Miyako antes de que se fuera -asi nos aseguraremos de que no escapen-

-obviamente no dejare que ustedes pisen mi barco- intervino Kaoru furiosa

-si no lo haces te mandaremos al calabozo de por vida- grito Momoko y unos 30 guardias las rodearon de la nada

-esta bien- dijeron las tres piratas rindiendose con benitas en su frente las princesas sonrieron victoriosas

Las piratas salieron del gran salon dirigiendose a la salida y tomaron sus cosas

-andando Boro- ordeno Jess molesta al chico que estaba dispuesto a entrar en cuanto salieron

-pero acabo de quitarme todas mis armas- grito mostrando la montaña de armas

-dije que nos vamos- le grito molesta, el chico lloro como un cachorrito y tomo todas sus cosas

-¿donde guarda todo eso?- pregunto Karla con sus manos en la nuca aburrida

Unas horas después...

-¿porque tienen que venir con nosotros?- pregunto Jess mirando a las chicas llenas de maletas seguramente con vestidos y maquillaje como para un año

-porque mi nombre se ha manchado, no puedo permitir que así se quede- dijo Kaoru desidia tomando el timón, Boro y Karla subieron el ancla y Ania alzo la vela

-¿donde esta nuestra habitación?- pregunto Miyako mirando como se alejaba de la orilla con todos sus súbditos despidiéndose

Ella había estado esperando por aventura. Jamás había viajado por el mar y le parecía una experiencia increíble lo encontraba muy emocionante. Ya había empezado a enamorare de el mar; la cálida brisa marina que golpeaba en su rostro y cuando inhalaba encontraba paz.

-es por aquí- dijo Jess con una sonrisa burlona, ambas la siguieron confiadas abrió una puerta y entraron.

-ah y por cierto, bienvenidos a la venganza de la reina Ana- dijo Kaoru, con una sonrisa, amaba el nombre de su barco...

Jess cerro la puerta y se encontraron con ratas, huesos y esqueletos ademas de que estaba todo mohoso y con un olor a húmedo, cucarachas por todas partes y apestaba a muerto.

La mejor parte era que eso no era lo peor, apenas y se veia en aquel lugar pero eso vasto para que ambas pudieran distinguir tres pares de ojos mirandolas como a un bocadillo, Momoko trago saliba y trato de abrir la puerta, que no abria, parecia estar bloqueada.

-auxilio- gritaron ambas golpeando la puerta para que las dejaran salir incluso Momoko se desmayo.

Fuera del camarote estaban todos a carcajada abierta por los chillidos de las princesas mientras Jess detenía la puerta para que esta no se abriera  
Miyako comenzó a llorar aterrada y los piratas solo tomaban su estomago por el dolor.

-esta bien ya es suficiente- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, eso les dejaria en claro que en tierra podrian ser princesas pero en altamar no eran gran cosa, mucho menos en su barco

Jess abrió la puerta y de un salto un animal salvaje salto sobre la capitana, y otros dos sobre Karla y Ania, luego de estos Momoko y Miyako salieron corriendo asustadas.


	4. reunion familiar

**Autoras: **Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

-los odio- grito Momoko aun llorando abrazando a Miyako quien solo acariciaba su cabello consolandola mientras tambien lloraba

-lo sabemos- dijeron los chicos aburridos de haberlo escuchado unas 300 veces desde que salieron del "camarote"

Kaoru alimentaba a un pequeño mono que tenia en el hombro llamado Jack mientras este enredaba su cola en el cuello de la chica dandole poca importancia a los quejidos de la princesa, Jess lanzaba una pelota mientras boro corria por ella, Karla estaba en el timon mirando a una serpiente negra mientras subia por el palo mayor, mentras Ania estaba en la cola mirando el orizonte mientras sobre ella volaba un alcon

-quiero ir a casa- dijo Momoko limpiandose el maquillaje -no me importa el libro solo quiero irme-

-llegamos- grito Ania desde la cola mayor viendo a lo lejos tierra

-iremos a tierra, si quieres volver, ese es el lugar indicado- dijo Kaoru seriamente -pero eso si princesa, este lugar esta repleto de ladrones seria mejor que no presumieras ser de la realesa- sugirio tomando el timon y navegando con Jack mientras Karla se acercaba al palo mayor donde la serpiente se metio en su manga

-realeza- dijo un pirata, cabello castaño, rastas, un pañuelo en su cabeza y un sombrero. Jack. hiso una reverencia -así que si quieren volver a salvo y sin problemas; además de que quiero un momento de paz... al menos un momento-

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos y sacaron sus espadas

-¿quien eres tu?- dijo Kaoru señalandolo con su espada

-yo lo conozco es Jack eres el peor pirata del que he oido hablar- dijo Karla mirandolo seriamente

-¡Pero ha oido hablar de mí!- dijo Jack sonriente

Jess soltó una pequeña risa por lo dicho por aquel pirata y solto un suspiro alegre, Boro noto eso e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-les daré un consejo señoritas- dijo refiriéndose a las princesas mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellas al mismo tiempo que Kaoru despacio lo seguía con sus espadas - si van a investigar sobre ladrones deberian de cambiarse esos atuendos o todos las reconocieran ningún pirata hablara con una persona de la realeza sobre esa clase de cosas, seria bueno que pensaran con anticipación.

Miyako y Momoko se miraron algo avergonzadas, para ser molesto el tenia mucha razon, Momoko se puso algo nerviosa y comenzo a jugar con una brujula que traia en las manos, Jack se acerco a ella al notar la brujula.

-Se que esto es algo apresurado señorita pero... quiero eso- Jack trato de quitarle una brujula a Momoko pero ella puso resistencia, los demas vieron eso y comenzaron a correr en su direccion.

Jack al ver eso tomo a la chica por la sintura y con la otra mano tomo una cuerda consiguiendo valancearse Kaoru apenas pudo tocar un poco a Jack pero eso no evito que pudiera llegar hasta otro barco que estaba en la orilla, Momoko pataleaba pero a el no parecia molestarse, siguio corriendo y se mesclo entre la gente perdiendolo de vista

-maldicion- dijo Jess mirando como lo habian perdido.

-no puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada- dijo Miyako moviéndose de un lado a otro del barco nerviosa, mientras Kaoru se columpiaba en una hamaca que tenían con su sombrero cubriéndole la cara.

-como puedes estar tan tranquila- le grito mirando molesta a Kaoru quien la miro con una gran sonrisa y lebanto su mano mostrando una botella de ron, a la princesa le dio un tic en el ojo -estas borracha- le grito, los demas fueron a ver porque tanto alboroto

-no lo estoy- grito Kaoru molesta

-todos dicen eso cuando estan borrachos-

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Boro mirando la botella -no sabia que tomabas-

-no lo hago, se lo quite a Jack antes de que se fuera-

-eso de que nos sirve- grito Miyako histerica

- -una princesa no debe gritar de esa forma-

-¡POR ESO! porque soy princesa puedo hacerlo-

-ya callence... y bien capitana que hacemos?, digo con lo de la princesa-

-pues...- miro el oceano- em ¡vale no se! ¡no tengo ni idea!- ¿alguna idea?-

.

-quiero ese barco- dijo Jack subiendo a un barco de la marina y soltando las cuerdas

-eres despreciable- le grito Momoko atada en el mastil -auxilio- grito mientras veia como se alejaban de la costa

.

-yo se- grito Karla emocionada, todos voltearon a verla -lo encontraremos lo atraparemos y despues lo descuartisaremos- dijo emocionada

-no pueden hacer eso- dijo Jess angustiada

-¿ porque no?- preguntaron todos

-porque... nisiquiera sabemos donde esta- buscando una escusa

-auxilio- se escucho un grito conocido a lo lejos

-ya lo encontre- dijo Kaoru sonriente

.

-si tienes la brujula porque me quieres a mi- pregunto Momoko mirando como Jack miraba a la brujula como si fuera su mayor tesoro

-si te tengo a ti podre cobrar una recompensa por tu rescate, y pagare mis deudas-

-o solo compraras mas alcohol- dijo Momoko asqueada, Jack la ignoro y trato de tomar su botella, dandose cuenta de que ya no tenia la botella, la venganza de la reina Ana choco contra su barco enredando varias cuerdas quedando ambos barcos inclinados.

Toda la tipulacion abordo el barco de Jack quien saco su espada y la puso en el cuello de Momoko

-te ofresco un trato- dijo Kaoru mirando a Jack paseando de un lado a otro tomando cosas y dejándolas en su lugar

-te escucho pequeña, niña...extraña- dijo señalándola y moviendo su mano elegantemente

-un reto, si pierdo las princesas se van contigo, si gano me llevo tu ron- todos se quedaron echos piedra y las princesas se ofendieron ¿las cambiarían por una simple botella de alcohol?

-acepto, pero ella sera quien me enfrente- dijo señalando a Jess quien se quedo sorprendida

-bien- dijo la chica sonriente y ambos se pusieron en posicion mientras que los demas solo se sentaron a ver el espectaculo.

-nos vemos denuevo querida- dijo Jack manteniendo el equilibrio

-lo mismo digo, hermano- dio Jess apuntandole con su espada

-¿QUEEE?- gritaron los demas

Jack comenzo y Jess esquivo el ataque a la vez que daba un salto hacia atrás, manteniendo una distancia prudente de su enemigo, para luego lanzarse al ataque chocando espada con espada y esquivando cada estocada que su enemigo le mandaba atacando a la vez.

-como en los viejos tiempos?- pregunto Jessica a Jack

-claro, pero no olvides quien te enseño todo lo que sabes- le respondio atacandola

-de todos modos ganare- dijo esquivando el ataque

-en tus sueños- sonrio burlon

En un descuido de su atacante pudo lastimarlo, pero no se dio cuenta de que había hecho justo lo que él quería; al ver la sonrisa en su rostro miro hacia abajo viendo una cuerda en su pie, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando corto la cuerda quedando colgada, mientras su enemigo se reia victorioso cosa que no soporto, cortando la cuerda y callendo sobre el colocando su espada en su cuello.

-fue divertido pero ya debo irme- le dijo Jack tomando la brujula y su botella de ron -podrias venir conmigo si quieres- le ofrecio a Jess mirandola

-Jess...-la nombro Boro algo nervioso

Jess lo miro y sonrio -gracias, pero no gracias, si ves a papa saludamelo-

Jack sonrio ante ese comentario y luego hizo una mueca disgusto

-¿papa? claro yo le dire-

Un estallido resonó por todo el océano y la figura masculina se elevó por los aires, sujetando la cuerda; cuando la soltó, salió volando por encima de su barco y cruzó la distancia que separaban ambos barcos; se agarró al mástil de La venganza de la reina Ana, aferandose a una de las cuerdas de la vela mayor y su cuerpo oscilo en los aires, callendo con sultura en el otro barco saludando a todos quienes se despidieron con la mano.

-por sierto hay unos bandalos cerca de cuba, se dice que no hace mucho robaron algo de mucho valor en el reino Akatsutsumi- todos se quedaron impresionados

-la familia es genial- dijo Ania mirando a Jack alejarse en su barco, el alcon que estaba volando aterriso en su hombro y acaricio su mejilla sonriente y sintio una mano tomar la suya volteo encontrandose con su hermana

-tambien los extraño, pero ahora tenemos otra familia- dijo Karla mientras veia a Kaoru dormir a Jess peleando con boro ademas de a las princesas mirando el agua


	5. chocando espadas

**Autoras: **Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

El dia siguiente las princesas despertaron en una de las habitaciones Momoko no estaba segura de quedarse sola haci que le pidio a Miyako que la acompañara, asi que ambas durmieron en la misma habitacion.

Miyako se lebanto y busco sus vestidos al no encontrarlos se asusto, si esa era otra broma esa era horrible, Momoko tambien los busco pero lo unico que encontro fue dos conjuntos como los que todos tenian y una nota

"Jack tenia razon, ademas de que no nos gusta verlas asi,

si alguien nos ve arruinaran nuestra reputación

Kaoru"

-no pienso usar eso, soy la princesa Momoko del reino Akatsutsumi orgullosamente- grito lanzando la ropa, Miyako sonrió mirándola comprensiva

-si no queremos que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de ayer sera mejor hacerlo- dijo Miyako.

las princesas se lo pusieron, era ligero y cómodo justo para la ocasión aunque Momoko tubo que acostumbrarse.

Momoko se puso un pantalon negro y unas botas hasta las rodillas una camisa rosa y una chaqueta negra, Miyako en cambio tenia un pantalon negro, botas hasta mitad debajo de las rodillas una camiceta blanca y un cinturon azul.

cuando salieron a la cubierta ya todos estaban haciendo sus tareas, Karla y Boro no pudieron evitar reírse al verlas tanto que les dolió el estomago después.

Kaoru los miro seria y ambos fingieron toser para luego hacer sus tareas, las princesas solo se sonrojaron, Kaoru se les acerco

-bien les enseñaremos a usar esto- le da una espada

-Kaoru no se si pueda- dijo Momoko tomándola con miedo

-el que quiere puede, logra y consigue- dijo Jess entregandole una a Bubbles- trata de no lastimarte-

-bien comencemos- dijo Karla aun tratando de no reirse

-equilibrio- dijo Ania mientras hacia acrobacias por todo el barco -estando en alta mar es vital-

-ahora háganlo ustedes- ordeno Kaoru seriamente

-esto sera divertido- dijo Boro mirando todo con una sonrisa confiada - -Jess tu nunca podrías vencerme en una pelea- le contesto mirando como las princesas intentaban "atacar" a Kaoru y Karla sin éxito

-claro que te vencería Boro- dijo Jessica confiada mientras comía unos caramelos que se había robado en el mercado

-que no... eres mujer y las mujeres no saben pelear tan bien como los hombres- dijo mirándola ahora a ella con una sonrisa burlona

-ESO CREES?- grito parándose de donde estaba sentada indignada y bastante molesta, sacando su espada y colocándola en el cuello de Boro- mira perro sarnoso, será mejor que te retractes o te ira muy mal-

-no lo creo- dijo también sacando su espada- una pelea?- dijo comenzando a atacarla

.  
-VAMOS ATAQUEN!- les gritaba Kaoru a las princesas las cuales estaban tiradas en el suelo del barco exhaustas

-ya no damos más- dijo Momoko dejando caer la espada que tenía en su mano

-¿por qué no tomamos un descanso?- pregunto Miyako

-por qué el enemigo no les dejara descansar así que levántense he intenten atacarnos- dijo Karla tranquilamente  
En ese momento se escuchó el chocar de espadas y al voltear vieron ha Boro y Jessica atacándose con rabia

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Ania que salía de la puerta que daba a la cocina y mirando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo- ¿no piensan detenerlos?- pregunto al ver como Boro se iba sobre la chica con todas las intenciones de lastimarla y las demás solo se habían sentado a mirar el espectáculo

-tranquila Ania no pasara nada- dijo Kaoru- solo es una pelea- aunque ella sabía que esos dos no peleaban por pelear sino por terminar lastimando al otro

Boro golpeó una y otra vez, pero Jessica resistió con habilidad a cada estocada y embestida, pero estaba acorralada contra la barandilla sin un lugar a donde ir; Boro dio un golpe y la espada voló de sus manos dejándola indefensa, cuando se lanzó sobre ella para lastimarla dio un salto

Luego agradecería a Ania por eso; pensó tomando la espada que se encontraba en el suelo y giro rápidamente haciendo chocar el acero de su espada con la de Boro, la vibración la aturdió.

Él golpeó, y ella le regreso el golpe, y continuaron peleando sobre la cubierta; para ellos ahora era una pelea a muerte, pero cualquiera que los viera diría que parecían estar bailando, sus pies se movían rápidos, y daban golpes más rápidos que los anteriores.

Una y otra vez blandió su espada; la envistió una y otra vez sin darle posibilidades de atacar ni pensar una estrategia.

Cuando la vio tropezar, la aprisiono contra el mástil y coloco su espada en su cuello

Sintió a Boro aliviar la presión de la espada en su cuello; pero el brillo en sus ojos era ese que veía cuando realmente estaba furioso y el cual no se veía muy a menudo en él.

La libero de repente y cayó al suelo llevando su mano a su cuello. Miro hacia arriba viendo a Boro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándola; él se puso en cuclillas.

-gane- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, para luego pararse he irse

-Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?- grito Jessica a las chicas que permanecian paradas en medio de la cubierta; que con semejante grito siguieron con lo suyo- ya me las pagaras maldito perro- susurro parandose y caminando a los calabosos

.

-por que cren que comenzo la pelea?- pregunto Bubbles a las chicas

-no lo se pero no vieron como se atacaban? se veia a leguas que querian matarse; que habra pasado?- pregutno esta vez Ania

-no lo se pero ahora lo que les debe de importar a ustedes es su entrenamiento- dijo Kaoru- así que presten atencion-

Con la caída de la noche y el cielo repleto de estrellas brillantes, desde la proa, con la piernas metidas entre los barrotes del barandal, Jessica miraba las olas; rotas por el movimiento del barco.

En todo el día no se le había ocurrido idea alguna de como vengarse del idiota de Boro.

Suspiro apoyando su cabeza en los barrotes de madera y cerró los ojos; sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado pero no le dio importancia.

-es una bonita noche verdad?- dijo una suave voz, la reconoció como la de Miyako- estas enojada por lo de hoy?- no respondió- se puede saber por qué comenzó la pelea? si no es mucha molestia y...- no pudo continuar cuando fue interrumpida  
-calla- dijo mirándola, para luego soltar un suspiro- solo fue una pelea nada más- mintió- por cierto, lo siento- dijo en voz baja

-lo sientes? por qué?- pregunto confundida mirando el agua

-por la broma que les hice a ti y a tu amiga... bueno me arrepentí de habértelo echo a ti, ella es muy engreída- dijo haciendo una mueca

-ella no es engreída, solo no le gusta recibir órdenes de piratas- dijo riendo

-pues a mí no me gusta recibir órdenes de princesas- dijo mirándola de pie a cabeza- por lo visto el entrenamiento fue duro-

-si pero aún no se usar la espada- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

-aprenderás, yo aprendí a los 5 mi hermano y padre me enseñaron- dijo sonriéndole

-con que ese pirata era tu hermano?, es simpático, sacando que secuestro a mi mejor amiga-

-si- dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que Jack había hecho- es un buen hermano, me enseño mucho, como escapar, mentir, pelear, engañar, sus escapes, aunque no lo hago tan bien como él- dijo sonriendo orgullosa  
-debe de ser increíble tener un hermano- dijo Miyako

-si lo es-

-no deberías de estar enojada por haber perdido una simple pelea- dijo luego de un rato de estar calladas, solo observando el mar; no contesto nada y se tiró sobre el piso de madera mirando las estrellas y Miyako hizo lo mismo  
-por qué te hiciste pirata?-

-supongo que esta vida me atrajo; hacer lo que quieras, vivir sin leyes, sin restricciones… a ti no te atraen?- pregunto

-no estoy loca- contesto; aunque por dentro la idea era muy tentadora

-yo si lo estoy- dijo girando su cabeza para mirarla- y otra cosa es la libertad-

-libertad- repitió ella confusa

Después de un rato ambas quedaron dormidas ahí mismo

Abrio los ojos con pesades, el cielo azul con nuves esponjosas y blancas, un sol radiante que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos, el viento movio sus cabellos; escucho como a su lado soltaban un gran suspiro y miro como Jessica se incorporaba; se abían quedado dormidas

-al fin despiertan- se escuchó una voz burlona

-no creo que aún no lo hacen- y sintió como le tiraban un agua enzima


	6. delirios, no tomes agua salada

Autoras: Jess-red08 y powerdark

* * *

Jess se lebanto de golpe al sentir el agua y saco su espada por reflejo viendo que las responsables eran Karla y Ania ambas con una sonrisa, la diferencia era que Karla tenia una de placer y Ania una nerviosa

-lo lamento me obligo- dijo Ania llorando

-eso no es cierto- dijo Karla ofendida de que su hermana dijera tal mentira

-esta helada- dijo Miyako castañeando sus dientes por estar empapada

Jess solo se lebanto y se fue a secar Miyako igual se cambiaron y Jess solto un suspiro, tenia que admitir que esa agua la puso un poco mas estresada de lo que ya estaba. Karla podia a ser un poco fastidiosa cuando queria.

-talvez lo hizo porque queria que el agua fria te calmara un poco- dijo Miyako sonriendo, Jess se encongio de hombros ambas salieron del camarote -yo creo que lo hizo porque te queria alegrar- comento sonriente

-no solo lo quice hacer, ella me debia una- murmuro Karla quien estaba platicando con Ania mientras trapeaban la cubierta.

-Muero de hambre- dijo Momoko tirada en la cubierta al lado de Miyako quien se encontraba igual

-si no se hubieran acabado la comida ese no seria un problema- grito Kaoru mirandolas con ganas de asesinarlas, ellas se asustaron y prefirieron no decir nada.

-pero tienen razon- dijo Karla escuchando como su estomago pedia a gritos almenos una hogasa de pan, miro a la serpiente que tenia al lado de ella que solo saco la lengua mientras veia al alcon de Ania que estaba durmiendo -estas loca-

-necesitamos proviciones- dijo Kaoru a Jess quien miraba a los peces con ojos cristalinos

-necesitamos dinero- intervino Boro que tambien miraba al halcón de Ania con hambre

-¿desde cuando necesitamos dinero?- grito Ania mirando a Boro molesta por ver de esa forma a su amado halcón -¿no se supone que solo robamos y ya?

-si pero tambien necesitamos dinero, necesitamos mucho, lo suficiente para comprar proviciones, armas y cosas para mantener el barco a flote- dijo Kaoru abrazando el mastil.

-daria lo que fuese por agua- dijo Jess tirada en el piso del barco

-pero si estamos rodeados de agua- dijo Momoko

-mira lo que le paso a el idiota de Boro por beberla- dijo Karla apuntándolo; Boro estaba como loco

-tienes razón- dijo Miyako

-en este momento hasta ron me serbiria- volvio a decir- pero el idiota de mi hermano se lo llevo todo... a exepcion del que Kaoru esta escondiendo- dijo inconscientemente Jess; luego de segundos todos miraron rápidamente a Kaoru quien sonrio nerviosa

-¿tienes ron?- pregunto Karla

-¿y no nos diste?- pregunto esta vez Ania

-yo... yo, ES SOLO MIO!- y de una se bebió todo el contenido de la botella

-agua... agua- susurraba Momoko, levanto la cabeza y vio a Boro, saltando frenética y ridículamene, haciendo gestos

-es por eso que no se debe beber agua de mar- dijo Kaoru- demonios me muero de sed- esclamo

-TU? pero si te bebiste toda una botella de ron sola- dijo Ania

-si y no me diste y yo muy buena se la había robado a mi hermano para ti- dijo esta vez Jess

-y te andas quejando de que tienes sed?- dijo Karla

-que mala- dijo Boro corriendo como loco

-me canso solo de verlo- dijo Miyako

-te amo- dijo dándole un beso a la serpiente de Karla quien se quedo echa piedra al igual que los demas -hermosa- dijo bailando por todos lados, luego tomo a Miyako y comenzó a bailar con ella

Karla saco su espada mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba

-tu- dijo señalando a Boro con su espada -morirás- grito echa una furia al igual que su serpiente asustando a todos, incluso Kaoru se sintio intimidada, pero luego ambas cayeron al suelo -a quien engaño, me estoy muriendo- dijo mientras pataleaba -quiero agua- gritaba

-ya quédate quieto- hablo Jess sacudiéndolo a Boro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cuando giro su cabeza vio con horror como chocarían con un puerto- CHOCAREMOS!- grito empujando a Boro

-LAS VELAS!- grito Kaoru tomando el timón y gritando las ordenes, Boro fue rápidamente

-QUITEN LAS SOGAS DE LAS ANCLAS!- le ordeno a Karla

El barco fue perdiendo poco a poco velocidad pero de todas formas levantaron alguna que otra tabla del puerto

Mucha gente se acumulo para ver lo que pasaba y Kaoru desendio a tierra seguida por todos igual que boro que seguía moviéndose y comenzando a reír como un chiflado

-a un lado señores, este hombre delira- gritaba Kaoru abriéndose paso al primer doctor que encontrara

-mira mama piratas- decía una niña señalando a los chicos

-te equivocas niña, somos... mercenarios- dijo Momoko mostrando un papel con el sello real del reino Akatsutsumi

-oye porque esa chica es tan pequeña- dijo Boro mientras daba vueltas

-es una niña- le dijo Momoko mirándolo como a un completo extraño

-esa no es escusa- dijo Boro cayendo al suelo, Jess lo tomo de un pie y Karla del otro y lo comenzaron a arrastrar -soy una serpiente- gritaba emocionado

La serpiente negra de Karla se le acerco para verlo y el sonrió

-hola hermosa- la saludo riendo

llegaron a un consultorio y todos al verlo entraron en pánico, Boro aun era arrastrado por las dos chicas Kaoru entro y después de mucho ruido y gritos los demás entraron, el doctor estaba asustado pero se tranquilizo al ver al chico

-dios santo que le paso- dijo el doctor mirando al chico

-bebió agua de mar- dijo Momoko preocupada -¿ estará bien?- pregunto

-tengo que analizarlo, por favor salgan- las chicas lo hicieron y se quedaron esperando una hora aburridas cuando finalmente el doctor salio las chicas entraron para ver a Boro en una camilla dormido

-estará bien, solo necesita agua y alimentos- dijo el doctor, todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-menos mal- murmuro Miyako mirando al chico

-¿como es que esta dormido?- pregunto Momoko -estaba bastante... energético-

-tuve que darle un sedante- dijo el doctor mostrando una sarten que tenia en la mano.

-por eso odio a los doctores- murmuro Kaoru seriamente

-donde esta Jack?- pregunto Jess

-tu hermano?- pregunto Miyako

-no el mono... hace rato que no lo veo- dijo mirando hacia todos lados cuando apareció con collares y monedas de oro

-aquí esta- dijo Miyako Ania- y mira lo que nos trajo- dijo toando lo que el pequeño mono cargaba

-esperen lo más seguro es que sea robado y yo como la Princesa de...- comenzó Momoko

-si, si, si como digas no me importa- dijo Jess dejándola con la palabra en la boca y bastante molesta

-COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ!- grito histérica Momoko- SUCIA PIRATA!

-QUE DIJISTE?- pregunto indignada

-COMO TODOS LOS PIRATAS ERES UNA SUCIA!- los demás se ofendieron por dicho comentario

-NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NINGUNOS SUCIOS PRINCESA DE CUARTA!- le grito devuelta

-SI NOSOTROS NOS BAÑAMOS SIEMPRE!- dijo Ania

-SI ASÍ QUE NO SOMOS NINGUNOS SUCIOS!- gritaron Karla y Kaoru a la vez

-ya calmense- trato de calmar Miyako

-déjense de gritar- dijo el doctor

-lo sentimos- dijeron todas aunque aun estaban molestas

-dios que dolor- dijo Boro cuando se desperto -siento como si me hubieran arrastrado y luego golpeado con algo- dijo tocandose la cabeza

-eso hicimos- admitio Jess sonriendo

-¿por que eres tan violenta?- pregunto Boro- no me gustan las violentas

-¿y tu porque eres idiota?- pregunto esta vez Jessica- no me gustan los idiotas- dijo sonriendo triunfante

Boro se molesto y se lebanto de la cama

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Miyako mirando al chico

-se acabo renuncio, no las necesito, son unas inutiles- grito echo una furia y se fue, todas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego fueron al barco

-¿que pasara con Boro?- pregunto Momoko preocupada

-no lo se, pero ya es tarde, nos quedaremos aqui por hoy- ordeno Kaoru mirando como comenzaba a anochecer  
-hay que consegir proviciones- dijo Momoko sacando un poco de dinero -no me tardo-

Momoko caminaba por la plaza comprando comida tranquilamente luego miro un alboroto en el que unos piratas golpeaban a Boro mientras el trataba de quitarselos de encima mientras a uno que otro llegaba a herirlo

-Boro- grito Momoko al verlo en esa cituacion, el grito hizo que el chico se desconcentrara y lograran capturarlo entre todos los que estaban hay

-Momoko- grito el chico tratando de safarce mientras mordia el brazo de uno con su osico, el hombre solo le golpeo la cabeza haciendo que Boro soltara un chillido de perro.

-un chico que puede tranformarce en animal, sin duda pagaran mucho dinero por el- dijo el que parecia ser el capitan -llebenlo a la selva-

Momoko se asusto y fue corriendo al barco para informarles a las chicas

-Boro fue capturado- dijo Momoko alarmada

-¿y que? el es un gran peleador, seguro podra con eso, el mismo lo dijo no nos necesita- dijo Jess mirando el mar mientras su fleco le hacia sombra en los ojos.

Karla se acerco a ella y le dio una bofetada, Jess se quedo en shock por tal acto de la chica

-si vas a dejar que una estupida derrota te afecte entonces no eres lo que crei- le dijo Karla seria, Jess no respondio -ese perro sarnoso necesita nuestra ayuda y si no piensas hacer nada entonces no estorbes

Despues de eso todos fueron corriendo a la selva para encontrar a Boro, Jess se acerco al barandal viendo como se perdian en las sombras y preciono el barandal con fuerza molesta

-ese idiota- Algo se reflejaba en la superficie del mar; un rostro; si un rostro borroso estaba dibujado en la superficie del agua. Al principio era borrosa, pero luego fue tomando forma hasta quedar el rostro de ¿Boro?¿por que del idiota?

-¿confundida?- pregunto una voz a su espalda  
-bastante-

-así es el amor- volvio a hablar la voz

-¿amor? por favor eso no es amor- dijo apollandose en el barandal

-a mi no puedes mentirme Jess- dijo la voz- estas enamorada-

-¡NO! NO ES SIERTO!- grito volteando pero no había nadie- genial ahora me estoy volviendo loca- dijo- pero eso no puede ser verdad; yo no estoy enamorada, no lo estoy- negaba- ire a ayudar, PERO CONSTE DE QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA!- grito antes de dirigirce a donde habían ido los demás

.

Miyako y Momoko se encontraban escondidas viendo como Kaoru, Karla, Ania y Boro peleaban contra todos los hombres; ellas no sabian pelear como para ir a ayudarles y si interferian lo único que arian seria estorbar, por lo que solo estaban mirando todo sin ser vistas por ninguno de los hombres.

.

Karla y Ania peliaban lado a lado, hiriendo y matando a muchos de los hombres que se lanzaban al ataque.  
Kaoru embistio a uno y con una patada hizo que uno soltara la espada con la que la iba a atacar, para luego tomarla ella y comenzar a atacar a todo el que se le ponia enfrente. eran el duo perfecto ya que se complementaban perfectamente

.

Por otra parte Boro estaba bastante herido, pero aun así seguia peleando, aunque le resultaba algo dificil; cuando un hombre lo fue a atacar por la espalda una espada desvio el ataque y mato al hombre

-Jess- dijo respirando agitado- que bueno verte-

-te odio- siseó, manteniendo su espada en alto, estando espalda con espalda rodeados de enemigos

-si tanto me odias por que estas aquí?- pregunto atacando a uno de los que se habían arrojado hacia él

-no lo hago por ti- dijo esquivando una estocada, mientras lastimaba grabemente a uno

-enserio?- pregunto atacando a dos hombres que se iban sobre la chica- entonces por que?-

-porque... porque... QUE TE IMPORTA!- grito atacando a otro hombre; cuando pensaron que habían acabado con todos aparecieron otros más

-demonios más- djo Kaoru

-estoy agotada ha...ha...ha...- dijo Ania mientras respiraba agitadamente, no pudo ver que un hombre la atacaria por la espalda hasta que lo tenia encima, la sangre salpico la cara de Ania.

El hombre cayo dejando ver a Karla detras de él cubierta de sangre limpiando su espada.

-retirada- grito Kaoru tratando de escapar

-vamonos Boro- dijo Jess, galandolo de la camisa y sigiendo a Karla quien los guiaba

-corran que nos alcanzan- grito Momoko que corria junto a Miyako

-pero hacia donde no veo nada- dijo Boro

-yo tampoco- dijo Kaoru; todos habían entrado a lo que parecia ser una cueva

-aun Boro me pisaste- se quejo Ania

-yo no fui- dijo este

-lo siento Ania- dijo Miyako

-diganme que el que esta lamiendo mi mano es Boro- dijo Jess con voz asustada; en eso Kaoru enciende lo que parece ser una antorcha y pueden ver un enorme animal parecia un tigre pero su tamaño era enorme

-no te muevas- le dijo Karla sacando su espada

-por lo que más quieran matenlo antes de que se debore mi mano-

-Jess no te muevas- dijo Karla más serca del animal


	7. estar hebrio, no es tan bueno

-Boro- dijo Ania, el volteo a verla y sin previo aviso lo beso, haciendo que se tranformara en un gran y anorme perro del mismo tamaño que el tigre -sabia que funcionaria- dijo orgullosa.

El tigre miro a Boro y dio un paso adelante, Karla tomo a Jess y salieron como pudieron de la cueba siendo seguidas por Boro y detras el tigre, cuando salieron Kaoru corrio al barco

-maldita sea- grito subiendo al barco y lebantando el ancla

-Boro- grito Jess al ver que el chico estaba peleando con el tigre, quien le lanzo un zarpaso que el chico apenas pudo esquivar luego lo ataco con sus dientes en la yugular encajando sus colmillos, el tigre quiso safarce pero no lo consiguio, lo unico que hizo fue darle otro sarpazo a Boro en su pata, pero el no se quejo solo encajo mas los colmillos matando al tigre.

Boro volvio a su forma humana completamente debilitado y su herida en el brazo y parte del hombro hera profundo por lo que comenzaba a perder mucha sangre perdio el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas al suelo pero antes de caer completamente las chicas lo detuvieron y el apenas pudo sentirlo.

-pense que me odiaban- murmuro mientras sentia como sus parpados eran cada vez mas pesados

-nunca dijimos eso- dijeron todas, Kaoru y Jess lo cargaron y lo llebaron hasta el barco

-hay que curar la herida pronto- ordeno Ania al ver la profundidad

-yo lo hare- dijo Jess seriamente -porfavor no interfieran- les pidio hacercandose a Boro con varias cosas entre las manos

Todas miraron a Kaoru quien les indico con la mirada que salieran, todas salieron de hay dejando a Jess sola con Boro

-dios- dijo viendo las heridas y comenzando a limpiarlas

-eso duele- se quejo Boro cuando Jess estaba limpiando la herida más grande

-claro que duele... oye que haces?- se quejo ahora ella, cuando Boro le tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que continuara

-no es nada contra ti pero preferiria que lo hiciera otra persona-

-piensas que no puedo hacerlo?- pregunto ofendida

-tal vez-

-mira tu te quedaras quieto y me dejaras hacer mi trabajo y dejate de joder- dijo molesta

-solo digo que me sentiria mejor si lo hicera otra persona- dijo viendo como lo curaba- pero veo que no lo haces tan mal-

-si no te callas estas heridas no se compararan a las que te are Boro- dijo entre dientes

-bien solo que...-

-Boro- le advirtio-

-bien... pero hazlo con cariño- dijo cerrando los ojos

-bien-

-pero no te quedes callada, habla así me distraigo del dolor- volvio a hablar

-bien?... perdon por comportarme mal contigo- suabemente vendando las heridas- no debi dejarme llevar por una derrota-

-que? no entiendo-

-que me enoje por una estupidez y que en verdad lo siento, creo que todo fue por mi culpa- dijo triste-  
-por que lo dices?-

-porque si yo no te hubiese tratado mal, no te hubieses ido, no te habrían atrapado, no nos hubiesemos encontrado con el enorme tigre y tu estarias bien; as-tu capté ?- termino diciendo

-ejej si... pero tambien fue mi culpa... con amor Jess con amor- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor

-amor- susurro Jess, pero Boro la escucho

-Boro necesito decirte algo y no se como haci que te pedire que no me interrumpas-el solo acintio sumisamente  
No sabia como empezar, pero decidio, pero decidio ir adelante; sin rodeos.

Respiro profundamente y comenzo a hablar

-te menti; cuando dije que te odiaba no era sierto- Boro no entendia de que demonios hablaba, pero se mantenia en silencio escuchando- todo esto fue mi culpa, si no me hubiese dejado llevar solo por haber perdido una tonta pelea, y si no te hubiese insultado no te hibieses ido y no te habrian capturado y no hubiesemos encontrado a ese enorme tigre y tu estarias bien y no con esa enorme herida en el brazo- él fruncio el ceño

-no fue tu culpa; no fue la de nadie, así que no quiero que lo digas- hablo Boro

-sabes? cuando las chicas fueron a buscarte, comenze a pensar en lo que sentia hacia ti y me di cuenta de que no era odio sino...- el no movio ni un musculo y la miraba intensamente, hasta que empezo a intuir a que se referia y su corazón comenzo a latir intensamente y penso que ella lo escucharia- Boro yo te...te... te amo- dich esto salio del camarote; no podia seguir frente a él, no podia mirarlo a los ojos; ahora la idea de lanzarse al mar y ser deborada por tiburones era muy tentadora; así evitaria la verguenza de ver a Boro a la cara.

Bajo a la bodega donde Miyako le dijo se encontraba Kaoru y la vio bebiendo una botella de ron

-te estaba buscando- dijo seria

-pues aquí estoy que necesitas?- dijo bebiendo un poco más de ron

-me siento mal por lo que le paso a Boro, además de que tube un mal día- dijo recostandose en unos barriles

-cuanto tienes un mal día y eres pirata suceden cosas como estas no te preocupes- dijo Kaoru- ahora bebe un poco de ron y olvídate de lo sucedido- dijo entregándole una botella

Agaro con fuerza la botella de ron y la bebió de un trago

.

Él seguia recostado en la cama; no se había movido ni un sentimetro cuando ella se levanto y se fue así como así luego de semejante declaración.

Se levanto lentamente salio del camarote

-BORO DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR DESCANSANDO!- grita Ania al verlo salir del camarote

-donde esta Jess?- pregunto ignorando lo que le había dicho

-este- dijo Miyako nerviosa- esta con Kaoru en la bodega- todos fueron hacia allí

-Jess, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Boro entrando al camarote detrás de el iban Miyako y Ania

-piratas siempre ser- cantaba Jess y Kaoru mientras tenían un rubor en sus mejillas que demostraba que estaban ebrias

-hola boro *gip*- dijo Jess sacudiendo los brazos como, bueno, borracha -hablábamos de ti- Kaoru solo la miraba mientras una que otra risa se salia de sus dientes

-ha estado así desde que llego- dijo Kaoru sonriendo, Boro se acerco a la chica mientras bebía otra botella, que el le quito de las manos

-oye idiota, devuélveme eso- pidió Jess tratando de quitarle la botella mientras tambaleaba -¿Jess lo que me dijiste fue verdad?- La chica no contesto solo bajo la mirada y se acomodo en el pecho del chico.

-Boro... yo...- antes de terminar sintieron como el barco se sacudía fuertemente provocando que todos cayeran al suelo

-¿que fue eso?- pregunto Miyako lebantandose, entonces escucharon un grito desgarrador que venia de cubierta -Momoko- grito la rubia corriendo hacia el exterior

Kaoru pareció recuperarse de la borrachera al instante y salio corriendo seguida por Ania, Boro y Jess, esa ultima tambaleaba tan mal que Boro tubo que ayudarla con su brazo sano.

Se sitio otra sacudida y esta vez todos pudieron ver claramente la causa por tanto movimiento, un barco pirata se encontraba bombardeando los, Momoko estaba en el suelo semiinconsciente al lado de astillas y pesados de madera que se habían desprendido por los cañonazos del enemigo. Miyako corrio a ayudar a su amiga y a ponerla en un lugar seguro.

-Kaoru- grito Ania llena de panico al ver tal cosa

-tranquilicence, si pelea quieren pelea tendran- dijo Kaoru seriamente sacando su espada, todos la vieron esperando a que dijera algo -al abordaje- grito, en cuanto escucho eso, Ania, Karla, Jess y Boro subieron al barco enemigo impulsandose por las cuerdas

-baya pero si nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el capitan al ver a Boro -que bien, ataquen- grito a sus marinos y todos fueron contra ellos cuatro, quienes podian a duras penas con ellos, Kaoru llego en cuanto pudo tratando de ayudarlos, a pesar de que la pelea era intensa ninguno se retenia.

Karla miro como uno de los tripulantes atacaria a Ania y antes de que eso pasara encajo su espada en su cuello, en ese momento pudo ver que Boro estaba peleando debilmente puesto que su brazo estaba erido, Kaoru a pesar de ser muy buena estaba en problemas y Jess estaba hebria cosa que no ayudaba para nada, miro a su hermana quien seguia luchando ferozmente y miro un su collar en forma de luna, despues al de su hermana en forma de sol y sonrio.

"proteganse, no importa lo que pase, deben cuidarse entre ustedes" recordo que su madre se los dijo antes de morir, entonces tomo la decicion

-Kaoru- grito, la morena pudo verla y espero a que continuara -deben salir de aqui, hare bolar esta lancha- dijo sonriente, Kaoru parecio no comprender y siguio peleando con todos los que se le ponian enfrente -Ania, dame tus esferas- pidio a su hermana, ella saco unas pequeñas esferitas con un extraño liquido fluorecente, Karla tomo la mayoria y sonrio -gracias ahora ve- ANia asintio y salio disparada hacia la venganza de la reina Ana

Karla se hacerco a Kaoru y le mostro las esferas, ella sonrio y tomo la mitad, Kaoru las puso en lugares especificos mientras esquibaba y mataba a los que se ponian en su camino, mientras Karla bajo al sotano del barco y puso varias esferas en lugares especificos

-deveras creiste que seria tan facil- pregunto el capitan saliendo de entre las sombras del sotano asustando a Karla quien oculto la esfera en su bolsillo -para ser una pirata, eres muy ingenua-

El capitan ataco con su espada, Karla consiguio esquivar el ataque y dio dos pasos atras hasta que se dio cuenta de que al lado de su pie trenia una esfera, si esa cosa llegaba a pisarla seria su fin, el capitan corrio nuevamente hacia ella comenzando asi una pelea.

Kaoru termino de colocar las esperas aun asi siguio peleando contra todos los que podia al igual que Boro y Jess.  
En el sotano el capitan lanzo un golpe haciendo que Karla cayera al suelo furtemente, el capitan saco su espada y la enterro en el suelo ya que la chica consiguio esquivarlo apenas, la serpiente negra salio de su camisa y comenzo a arrastrarse hacia la superficie, como pudo lanzo la esfera que tenia provocando que se estrellara y explotara, desatando una cadena de explosiones.

Kaoru sintio el temblor seguido de otros mas, Jess y Boro lo sintieron igual, Kaoru pudo ver la serpiente de Karla ir hacia ellos y la tomo èsta se enrollo en su brazo y se fueron a su barco

-donde esta Karla- pregunto Momoko al ver a los tres chicos en el barco, Kaoru miro hacia atras desconcertada  
-crei que ya estaba aqui- dijo Kaoru sorprendida, todos miraron el barco que ahora estaba undiendose, pudieron ver como Karla salia a la cubierta corriendo seguida por el capitan que la tomo del cueyo extrangulandola  
-tu vendras conmigo chiquilla- dijo el capitan sonriente y psicotico, a pesar de que ella luchaba era inutil, Karla comenzo a ver borroso y miro a Ania y a su serpiente y sonrio

-la esta matando- grito Momoko asustada, Kaoru y ANia tomaron una soga y trataron de ir a ayudarla pero Boro las detuvo

-es inutil- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado, no podia ver tal escena, simplemente no podia

el capitan del barco le dio un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro y otro hasta que perdio el conocimiento y dejo de moverse asi que lanzo su cuerpo al suelo y se abrazo a si mismo -mi nave se unde- dijo sonriente -yo me undire con ella-


	8. tregua y luto

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

-Karla- grito Ania mientras el barco se undia comenzando a llorar

-todo es culpa de esos asquerosos piratas- dijo Momoko sin pensarlo entonces todos la miraron molestos

-tal vez pienses que somos seres horribles y tal vez que ni siquiera tenemos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que somos personas, hacemos amigos, sufrimos, lloramos, reimos, tu no puedes decir que somos buenos o malos, no sabes lo que hemos sufrido- dijo Kaoru molesta, Momoko se quedo en silencio

aunque digas lo que digas y pienses lo que pienses de los piratas, tu- dijo apuntándola y tratando de mantener el equilibrio- te estas convirtiendo en una pirata- le dijo Jess a Momoko antes de caer al suelo

-claro que no- dijo Momoko cruzando los brazos- no es eso, solo que ustedes ven las peleas divertidas, pero yo no; me quedo con la vida que tengo-

-no es que las veamos divertidas- dijo tratando de pararce- no es tan divertido como emocionante... golpeando tu espada contra la del otro; no saber si el siguiente latido de tu corazón sera el ultimo- dijo Jess con una sonrisa-

-te lo digo soy una princesa no una sucia pirata-

-princesa? te soy sincera ya no pareces una princesa- dijo antes de recibir una fuerte cachetada

-creo que me la merecia- dijo sobandose la mejilla, antes de recibir en su otra mejilla una nueva cachatada- esa creo que no- y recibio otra más- y esa no te la aguanto- antes de ella darle una cachetada a Momoko

¡YA BASTA!- grito Boro, tomando a Momoko de la cintura, mientras esta gritaba y pataleaba queriendo golpear a Jess, pero no podia

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCARME MALDITA Y SUCIA PIRATA!- gritaba enojada- ¡SUELTAME BORO LA VOY A MATAR YO MISMA!-

-pues que esperas "princesa"- dijo burlona tambien siendo detenida por Kaoru y Ania

-¡Boro! ¡Ania!- dijo Kaoru y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que debian hacer, ellos entendiron perfectamente y tomaron a las chicas

-¡ESPEREN QUE HACEN!-grito Momoko asustada antes de ser lanzada junto con Jess al agua

-¡MALDITOS PIRATAS SON DESPRECIABLES!- seguia gritando Momoko

Bajo el agua Jess se estaba quedando sin aire; cada vez que intentaba subir Momoko la empujaba hacia abajo, además de que no dejaba de patalear desesperadamente y cada patada que Momoko daba impactaba en su estomago, haciendola perder aun más aire. No resistiria mucho si no se la quitaba y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia no podia hacer nada; solo esperar a que los que las lanzaron las sacaran del agua antes de que Momoko la matara ahogada

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!- grito Momoko aferrandose a Jess para no hundirece pero hundiendola a ella

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TRABAJEN EN EQUIPO!- grito Kaoru

-la va a matar- dijo Ania al ver como Momoko no dejaba a Jess salir a la superficie por aire

-no lo ara- dijo Kaoru- ahor vuelvan a sus tareas

-creo que deberiamos sacarlas- dijo Boro a Kaoru

-¡KAORU SE ESTA AHOGANDO!- grito Miyako; todos miraron y vieron como Momoko intentaba mantener la cabeza a flote pero no lo lograba y se estaba hundiendo -donde esta Jess?- pregunto Miyako buscandola con la mirada

-suficiente hay que sacarlas- dijo Borosiendo detenido por Kaoru

-yo iré- dijo seria

-no podrás sacarlas a ambas, deja te ayudo- dijo comenzando una discusión

-mientras ustedes discuten por eso ellas se están ahogando recuérdenlo- dijo Miyako

-bien- dijo Kaoru

-yo voy por Momoko y tú por Jess- dijo Boro a punto de saltar

-¡NO! Yo por Momoko y tú por Jess con tus heridas te será difícil sacar a Momoko si se mueve mucho- dijo seria y ambos se tiraron al agua; Miyako tomo una cuerda y cuando vio a Kaoru subir con Momoko a la superficie le arrojó la cuerda

-casi *coff* me matan *coff*- dijo enojada Momoko mirándolas a ambas seria

-no pensamos que eso pasaría- dijo Kaoru

-una ayuda- dijo Boro y las Miyako y Kaoru le fueron a ayudar

-está muerta?- pregunto Miyako asustada

-no solo debió de haber tragado mucha agua- dijo Kaoru

-córranse- dijo Boro

mientras...

-eres mala Jess deberias de ser más buena con la arogante y molesta princesa- hablo una chica a en mi hombro; que se parecia a mi en pequeña

-eres yo?-

-soy tu conciencia-

-si hermanita se más amiable con ella y ya rapta a Boro- dijo el idiota de mi hermano, en mi otro hombro

-estan locos los dos- dije ratando de sacarmelos pero eran rapidos los enanos

-sabemos que te mueres por tenerlo en tus garras- hablaron los pequeños

-y ahora que admitiste que te gustaba; bueno nos gustaba- dijo mi conciencia

-como que NOS gusta- dije mirandola molesta

-yo soy parte de ti- dijo con una sonrisa

-que yo no me estaba ahogando?- pregunte confundida

-si lo haces- dijo Jack

-quiere decir que esto no es real?-

-no para nada- dijo la pequeña Jess moviendo su mano como no dandole importancia- en este momento estas en tus ultimos momentos de vida-

dijo mirando sus manos- ahora lo importante, se un poco más amable...-

-importante? me estoy muriendo y esta grandisima estupidez es más importante?- grite

-si- dijo él pequeño Jack- ahora te dare unos consejos; dejate de rodeos y se directa, si te gusta él chico te gusta y deja de ser tan tonta- dijo Jack, la pqueña Jess le dio golpe

-no me golpees Jess- dijo quejandose

-ya basta pierdanse alucinaciones y dejenme morir en paz- dije molesta

-no moriras, pero valla sorpresa que te dara al despertar- dijo Jack desapareciendo

-disfruta- dijo la pequeña Jess desapareciendo como Jack

-sorpresa? que disfute? de que demonios hablan?- pregunte confundida; derepente me comienza a faltar el aire y todo se vuelve negro, para luego para sorpresa mia frente a mi estaba mi gran tormento y razón de las alucinasiones

-*coff* *coff* ¿Boro? ¿que paso?- lo miro y no entiendo por que esta tan rojo y me mira de una manera extraña

-Jess-

-¿que tienes idiota? ¿te sientes mal?-

-am no- dijo desviando la mirada -¿que haces? ponte algo ensima- dijo, parece asustado y avergonzado

-¿por que? ¿te molesta? a ya se; es que soy muy fea para tus ojos- dijo con tristeza fingida

Jack, el mono de KAoru jugaba con lo que parecia un escote muy familiar para Jess hasta que lo vio mas de cerca y se dio cuenta de una cosa ¡era el escote que ella estaba usando ese mismo dia! se miro a si misma y entonces todo tubo centido, se cubrio y golpeo a Boro completamente roja

-QUE RAYO TE PASA el echo de que casi muera no quiere decir que tengas que sobrepasarte- grito golpeandolo con una escoba que estaba cerca de ella

-lo hice para evitar que te ahogaras, solo fueron primeros auxilios- grito Boro mientras esquivaba los golpes.

-te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Miyako quitandole su ropa a Jack y dandosela nuevamente a Jess quien se iba a cambiar pero antes de hacerlo vio a Boro quien la veia como si nada

-LARGO- grito asustada, Boro reacciono y se fue de hay

Al dia siguiente...

-¡QUE LE PASO A MI ROPA!- se escucho el fuerte grito de Jess- ¡BORO!-

-ahora que hice?- pregunto asustado

-que pasa Jess?- pregunto Miyako

-¡TODA MI ROPA ESTA DESTRUIDA!- grito desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡NO QUEDA NADA SOLO RETAZOS DE TELA!-

-y crees que fui yo?- pregunto Boro

-¡SI!-

-am no fue Boro fui yo- dijo Momoko detras de Miyako, los demás la miraron sorprendidos

-fuiste tu?- pregunto Jess sacando solo la cabeza mirandola con odio

-fue para debolverte la broma- dijo seria y con los brazos cruzados- admás no es para tanto-

-que no es para tanto- dijo apretando los dientes-¡Y AHORA QUE DEMONIOS ME PONDRE!-

-si quieres yo te presto- dijo Boro tranquilo

-Boro tu ropa no le quedara- dijo Miyako soltando una risita

-bueno yo quise ser bueno- dandoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar- pero si ella quiere pasarcela encerrada o andar en el barco así por mi no hay problema-

-¡ESPERA!-

-que?-

-si acepto que me prestes tu ropa- dijo resignada

.

-te dije que no le quedaria- dijo Miyako

-bueno no es mi culpa ser más grande que ella- dijo sonriendo al ver lo enorme que le quedaba

-puedo areglarlo- dijo Miyako sonriendo- Boro no volveras a poder usarla luego- dijo llendo por unas tijeras, aguja he hilo

-que haces?- pregunto confundido, viendo como le arancaba las mangas de la camisa y comenzaba a cortar y coser  
-vete Boro- dijo Jess roja de que él estubiera viendo

-te molesta?- pregunto sonriendo

-si y mucho, auch me pinchaste- le dijo a Miyako

-eres una pirata has tenido heridas más graves- dijo Momoko quien miraba desinteresada

-bien me voy aquí se armara otra pelea- hablo Boro marchandose

10 minutos despues...

-Kaoru que haremos?- pregunto Boro mirando a las chicas seguir peleando

-no se- dijo frunciendo el ceño- lanzarlas denuevo al agua seria una mala idea-

-LO SIENTO- todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Jess gritarle tal cosa a Momoko- LO SINTO SI? PERDON-

-yo... yo solo... lo siento en verdad Momoko lamento lo que te hice y dije... creo que este no es el momento de discutir-

-¿enserio lo sientes?-

-si... pero no significa que deje de odiarte, en verdad te odio y me dolio mucho lo que me dijiste-

-¿tregua?- pregunto Jess ofresiendo su mano, Momoko dudo un momento pero de igual forma la estrecho

-tregua- dijo con una sonrisa -almenos hasta que vuelva a mi hogar-

-con eso basta- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, no sabia muy bien que pasaba pero mientras dejaran de pelear por un rato todo iria bien -dejando el tema de lado A ENTRENAR- dijo mientras se acercaba a Momoko con su espada en lo alto

Kaoru y Jess se pusieron a entrenar con Momoko y Miyako, mientras Boro miraba aquel espectaculo hasta que sintio que alguien faltaba, sintio que algo se paseaba por sus piernas, miro como la mamba negra de Karla se arrastraba hasta el extremo del barco, Boro la siguio encontrandose a Ania mirando el cielo recargando sus brazos en el barandal del barco.

la serpiente subio hasta el cuello de la chica quien no apartaba su vista del cielo, Boro miro a la misma direccion encontrandose con el alcohon de Ania, que solo volaba en circulos al rededor del barco, el chico se acerco a ella y la miraba ausente.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el un tanto preocupado -Karla era... bueno... no soy muy bueno para estas cosas... tu hermana fue una gran chica, de verdad me gustaba pelearme con ella, siempre me parecio una gran persona, con una personalidad increible- Ania lo miraba extrañada, la verdad ni el mismo se creia lo que estaba diciendo, pero era verdad, el pensaba todo eso de Karla aunque aveces lo sacara de quicio.

-Las personas nunca mueren, siempre están presente apoyándonos y brindándonos su amor, solo han dejado su forma corpórea –y con esas palabras se fue dejándola sola

Ania se tumbo en su cama Horus se acomodo en su hombro acariciando su mejilla y Norikko se acerco a su cuello y se enredo en el.


	9. union y hermandad

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

Kaoru estaba en su camarote mientras con un mapa y varios aparatos mas miraba se concentraba tratando de cruzar un rumbo fijo, después de varios intentos soltó un suspiro rendida, estaba cansada se notaba, despues de todo no habia dormido en dos dias y estaba exhausta

-si sigo asi terminare muerta- dijo mirando a Jack, su amado mono columpiandose en varios trofeos colocados al rededor de la alcoba -dormire, aunque eso signifique que los chicos destrocen a las princesas- en realidad si eso hacian le harian un favor

.

-estamos perdidos?- pregunto Boro quien estaba al timón

-no- dijo Kaoru mirándolo por el rabillo de ojo mientras sostenía el mapa

-¿bueno entonces a dónde capitana?- pregunto recargando los brazos en el timón mientras miraba a las chicas aburrido; el estar rodeado de mujeres no es que sea aburrido, sino que te puede volver loco. Cualquier hombre diría que él era afortunado en ser el único chico a bordo, pero si él se propasaba con una tendría a las otras ya listas para cortarlo en pedacitos y lanzarlo a los tiburones. Tenía dos princesas para él y tres piratas y ¡NO PODIA HACER NADA! cuanta paciencia y autocontrol estaba poniendo de su parte

-¡HACIA ALLÁ!- grito Kaoru señalando hacia el este- ¡NO PARA ALLÁ!- dijo señalando el norte- ¿o para allá? Hay ya no se- dijo tirándose en el suelo

-uff estamos perdidos- dijo Boro dándole igual eso, en su mente iban y venían varias ideas.

¿Y si estaba con todas pero sin que las otras se enteraran? Por dios era un hombre y se volvería loco con tantas mujeres a su alrededor y el sin poder tocarlas siquiera

-si eso are- dijo seguro

-¿dijiste algo Boro?- Pregunto Bubbles quien se acercaba dónde estaba él

-no nada Bubbles- dijo sonriendo seductoramente y haciendo sonrojar a la chica

-Miyako que hermosa te vez hoy- hablo seductor hacercandose a ella

-gracias Boro- dijo sonrojandose y retrocediendo, hasta chocar con la varanda del barco

-¿nerviosa?- pregunto muy serca de su rostro; demaciado cerca

-¿que haces Boro?- pregunto, de lo cerca que estaba el chico ya se le había olvidado hasta respirar

-algo que quise hacer desde hace mucho- y rapidamente la beso

-creo que sera facil- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, Miyako se quedo completamente roja y tomo sus labios, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el chico ya no estaba

Paso una hora y Boro paseaba por la cubierta, era medio dia y aun asi estaba fresco, como en la mañana o al menos eso sentia Miyako.

-ase frio- murmuro sentia que su columna era un tempano de hielo

-¿tu crees? yo tengo calor- se quejo Momoko un poco cansada -¿te pasa algo?-

-no nada- mintio un poco sonrojada

Momoko se encogio de hombros por la actitud de su amiga pero la dejo sola, habeses era lo mejor, iba a entrar a su habitacion cuando vio a Boro acercarse con una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa

-¿nunca te dije que tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto?- dijo Boro al oido de Momoko haciendola sonrojar

-am gracias Boro que caballeroso de tu parte- dijo sonriendole

mas tarde...

-¿donde esta Ania?- pregunto a nadie en especial Boro mirando en todas las direciones

-Boro ¿podrias venir? necesito ayuda con algo- pidio amablemente Jess

-claro- dijo sonriendo pensando que ya tendria a otra bajo sus encantos; que mal había creido ya que cuando bajo a la bodega Jessica lo comenzo a golpear un golpe tras otro, Boro solo gritaba mientras pedia que se calmara, pero cada golpe parecia tener mas fuerza que el anterior. Estaba agonizando. Poco a poco sentia como la sangre salia de su boca y de las heridas que aun no cerraban del todo que Jess gustosamente habrio sin ningun problema

-y eso idiota es para que aprendas a no jugar con las mujeres y te dire una cosa ¡TE ASECAS A ANIA Y LA LASTIMAS Y TE MATO!-

-cuando termines de matarlo...- dijo una voz al otro lado del sotano justo en la entrada, apenas tenue -¿podrias seguir conmigo?- era Ania que los miraba ausente.

-no linda- dijo Jess dejando de golpear a Boro -jamas haria eso- dijo mientras se acercaba para habrazarla, pero Ania retrocedio subiendo las escaleras de espalda.

-entonces no me hagas caso- dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Ania- grito Jess corriendo para alcanzarla, mientras Boro estaba en el suelo semi inconciente

.

-Ania se ve deprimida- dijo Miyako mirando a la chica desde lejos que en esos momentos estaba columpiandose en las sogas del barco ausente de si misma, parecia estar volando como Horus, ella la miro y sonrio despues cayo frente a ella arrodillada, luego se lebanto.

-me senti un poco mal al principio pero estare bien- dijo con una sonrisa, Momoko y Miyako no podian creer lo que ecuchaban

-como puedes decir eso- dijo Momoko queriendo llorar -era tu hermana, talvez era una... una...-

-pirata- termino la frace Ania mirandola -si tienes razon, y justo por eso, soy una pirata, la muerte es parte de nuestra vida, algo que siempre esta presente-

Jess escucho lo que Ania habia dicho y miro al suelo triste, ella tambien queria a Karla y en realidad recordaba todos esos momentos que paso con ella, cuando escuchaba como cantaba y ella fingia estar bailando, cuando molestaban juntas a Boro, tambien cuando ella siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de tener esas graves eridas y preocuparse primero por que los demas estuvieran bien y siempre con una sonrisa que te hacia sentir que todo estaba bien

Una lagrima surco su mejilla sorprendiendose a si misma, ella no lloraba, no era algo que ella hiciera constantemente, de echo lo odiaba, pero mando todo al diablo dejando que las lagrimas salieran, nisiquiera le importo que las princesas estubieran viendola, solo queria llorar, llorar hasta que sus ojos dejaran de producir lagrimas, porque Ania no fue la unica que habia perdido una hermana ese dia, para Jess Karla tambien era una hermana

entonces sintio que alguien la abrazaba, era Momoko que tambien estaba llorando, supuso que aunque no la conocio por mucho tiempo siempre la trato bien, o almenos nunca con indiferencia.

Boro salio de la bodega y salio a cubierta, todas ya estaban tranquilas haciendo sus actividades normales.

-oye Miyako podrias ayudarme creo que tengo una hemorragia interna- pidio Boro mostrandole su brazo, ella solamente lo ignoro y siguio asiendo sus cosas, se acerco con Momoko y sonrio se hacerco -Momoko podrias ayudarme- pidio y ella siguio de largo.

-bueno ya es suficiente- grito Boro mirando a todas las chicas, ellas lo miraron

-¿que quieres mujeriego?- gritaron todas molestas

-prefiero el odio a la indiferencia- dijo Boro que estaba frente a las chicas que lo miraban serias-

-¿prefieres que te odiemos?- pregunto Miyako

-si- dijo agachando la cabeza

-yo no te odio- dijo Ania mirandolo todos la miraron y Boro levanto la cabeza al escuchar eso -perdi a mi hermana, no me hagas perder a mi hermano-

Boro se impresiono por lo dicho ¿de verdad lo consideraba un hermano para ella?

-no quiero que estemos separados- dijo volviéndose para ver a las chicas que estaban sin habla -necesitamos estar unidos, ahora mas que nunca, prometeme que no nos separaremos-

-¿no quieres que peleemos?- pregunto Jess desconcertada

-no, seria pedirles un imposible a todos aqui, incluyendome- dijo mientras Horus se acomodaba en su hombro y ella lo acariciaba -solo quiero que no se vallan- dijo mientras comenzaba a volar Horus por todo el barco.

-esta bien- dijo Momoko -lo prometemos-

.

Las aguas turbias golpeaban con fuerza las rocas que se veían realmente amenazantes

-todo está muy tranquilo- Miyako rompió el silencio que se había formado

-debes estar alerta en todo momento- le aconsejo Jess mientras se acercaba a ella junto con Ania y se recostaban en el barandal despreocupadamente

-se ve que ustedes están alertas- dijo riendo y también recostándose y escuchando como las olas golpeaban con fuerza el barco

-quitando que el cielo esta nublado y gris y que en cualquier momento comenzara a llover este día a...- Ania no pudo continuar porque algo que salto del agua y las tomo a las tres de los hombros tirándolas hacia atrás provocando que cayeran al agua

Nadie se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que Momoko pregunto por ellas y vio cerca del barandal una de las botas de Miyako

-¡chicos!- grito llamando la atención de todos a bordo- ¡Miyako cayó al agua!-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kaoru

-encontré esto- dijo preocupada mostrando la bota.

-puede que sea una broma- dijo Boro

-¡ayúdenme!- se escuchó que Miyako gritaba, todos miraron hacia el agua y cerca de las rocas Miyako trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a ellas

-¡resiste Miyako!- gritaron todos

.

-¡Miyako! ¡Jess!- gritaba Ania manteniendo su cabeza en la superficie luego sintió como algo la jalaba de ella

.

-¡chicas! ¡Chicas!- gritaba Jessica tratando de aferrarse a algo fallando. Vio como algo se movía cerca de ella y como se acercaba- ¡por favor que no sea un tiburón!- rogaba antes de ser jalada hacia el fondo

.

-¡chicos no resistiré!- grito Miyako, una gran ola provoco que soltara la roca y al tratar de sujetarse nuevamente se lastimo la mano

-¡Miyako!-gritaron todos al no verla más-¡Miyako!

Pero ella no volvió a subir otra vez a la superficie...

-¡ayuda! ¡alguien por favor!- la deseperación invadio a Miyako quien nadaba tratando de buscar algo de que sostenerce, pero la corriente la arrastraba

-¡Miyako!- escucho el grito que se le hacia muy familiar-¡Miyako! ¡aquí! ¡aquí Miyako aquí!- volteo desesperada hacia todos lados, sintio que algo la jalaba del brazo-¡nada Miyako!- no podia ver quien la jalaba pero obedecio, pudo notar que era una voz de mujer pero nada más que eso-¡vamos apurate! ¡o nos encontrara!-

.

-¡nada Ania!- la voz la giaba hacia unas rocas, algo peligrosas-¡ven sigue mi voz!-

-¡no puedo!-

-¡nada Ania! ¡solo un poco más!-

-¿quien eres?- pregunto tratando de aferarce a algunda de las rocas, pero era imposible ya que estas estaban muy mojasdas y resfalosas

-¡ven conmigo y lo sabras! ¡todas tus preguntas seran contestadas!- dijo la voz, algo la jalo del brazo-¡ven conmigo!-

.

el agua asotaba su rostro provocando que de repente tragara agua salada, nadaba con fuerza tratando de no undirse, ambas nadaron hasta el interior de una cueba donde estaba oscuro y habia muchas rocas, se acercaron hasta las rocas y subieron, Hay Miyako se dio cuenta de que era Jess la que la habia ayudado, rapidamente la ayudo y se puso detras de una roca. Su cara mostraba estar asustada pero Jess trataba de disimularlo, cosa que provoco que Miyako entrara mas en panico

-Jess- dijo con voz temblorosa -¿que fue lo que nos arrastro?- dijo mientras se abrasaba a si misma, hacia frio. Jess no contesto -Jess ¿donde esta Ania?-


	10. Secuestro

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

Boro miro el mar y pudo ver claramente como una enorme figura nadaba por hay, entonces vio a una mujer nadando con aquel enorme monstruo marino como si nada, incluso parecía que no le afectaba la falta de aire, sus pupilas se dilataron ante aquello, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, se lanzo al mar, Kaoru se asombro por eso y lo siguió

-quédate aquí Momoko- le ordeno lanzándose con el, comenzando a nadar contras las olas que trataban de arrastrarlos a ambos, Kaoru escucho los gritos de Jess y Miyako y las identifico entrando a una cueva, miro a su alrededor sujetándose de una roca, encontró a la mujer nadando con Ania.

-Ania, no- grito tratando de ir con ella, pero la pobre chica no la escucho seguía nadando y alejándose de todo eso conducida por aquella mujer quien miro a Boro con una sonrisa

-maldición- grito y se lanzo al mar con la intención de salvarla, Kaoru lo debuto -suéltame, que no vez que tengo que ayudarla- grito mientras con la mano libre se quitaba los cabellos del rostro, Kaoru estaba igual que el pero luego miro a la cueva, hay estarían mejor.

-Ania- grito de nuevo Boro, la chica ahora era arrastrada por la otra mujer que nadaba como si nada, entonces el agua las rodeo a ambas entonces se vio como Ania estaba luchando Horus bolo hasta ellas Ania pataleo para que la liberara pero una gran ola las envolvió a ambas y se hundieron en el mar Ania abrazo a Horus asustada el cual la acariciaba la mejilla con su cabeza

Momoko estaba presenciando todo aquello que le había pasado a la pirata y se quedo atónita Kaoru se quedo pasmada y miro a la princesa

-momoko cuidado- grito Kaoru al ver que un tentáculo gitante se acercaba a ella, Momoko se giro en el momento en el que el tentáculo la sostuvo por la cintura, ella grito asustada y el calamar se hundio siguiendo a la mujer y a la pirata a las profundidades.

.

Miyako aun estaba mojada aunque el agua se tranquilizo tan rápido como había empezado, lo que le pareció bastante extraño, miro a Jess quien seguía temblando estaba a punto de decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que salia vaho de su boca dándose cuenta que en esa cueva hacia mas frió del que debería. SE abrazo a si misma para mantener el calor un poco mas.

No comprendía porque Jess estaba actuando de esa manera pero sentía que todo se aclararía a su tiempo. Escucho que alguien se acercaba a ellas por el agua, ambas voltearon y pudieron ver dos figuras nadando hacia la orilla, Jess se levanto de prisa al igual que Miyako y sacaron sus espadas.

Jess se acerco a la orilla lista para que en cuanto la figura saliera a la superficie pudiera encajarle su espada en la garganta, ambas figuras salieron tomando una bocanada de aire por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la profundidad.

-muere- grito Jess lanzándose contra cierto chico de cabello negro quien solo pudo cubrirse con los brazos, Jess cayo al agua y ambos se sumergieron.

Boro la tomo de ambos brazos para luego darle una patada en el estomago, provocando que sacara todo el aire que tenia, rápidamente comenzó a desesperarse por eso, Boro se dio cuenta de su error e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, la acerco hacia el y la beso, pasando le un poco de su oxigeno. Jess se quedo estática y con un sonrojo, al igual que Boro al verla a los ojos. la chica subió a la superficie soltando una bocanada.

Boro salio después de ella arrastrándose hasta la orilla, Kaoru ya estaba al lado de Miyako secándose Unos minutos después ya estaban todos sentados. Miyako miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Ania?- al preguntar eso a Boro se le helo la sangre y su rostro empalideció

-¡oye! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Jess tocándole el hombro

-¿he? ¡Sí!- dijo nervioso y desviando la mirada

Kaoru lo miraba extrañaba. Sabía que algo ocultaba pero por el momento se quedaría callada.

No fue la única en notarlo ya que Jessica lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero decidió al igual que Kaoru callar. Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar a Ania

-¿Dónde está Blossom?- pregunto notando que además de Ania faltaba la princesa gruñona, nadie le contesto, entonces recordo ver por un momento a Ania nadando con una mujer

-no lo entiendo ¿quien era esa mujer?- pregunto Miyako abrazándose mientras Kaoru prendía una fogata, Jessica estaba a su lado extendiendo los brazos, Boro la miraba de vez en cuando pero cuando Jess lo miraba el disimulaba mirando hacia otro lado -¿alguien podría explicarme de que me perdí?- dijo molesta

-la mujer... debe ser una hechicera, eso explicaría lo que les hizo a Ania y Momoko- dijo Kaoru mirando el fuego -o tal vez, una sirena-

-¿sirena?- dijo Miyako asombrada -pensé que solo eran cuentos-

Jess comenzó a reírse

-esa no era ninguna hechicera, ni sirena- dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en una media cola de caballo -esa mujer es Kalipso- dicho eso el agua se sacudió por un momento pero de inmediato se calmo.

-¿Kalipso?- murmuro Miyako asombrada

-¿la diosa del mar?- pregunto Kaoru levantándose -es ridículo, ¿para que querría Kalipso a Momoko y Ania? ¿que tienen ellas de especial?-

-nada, Kalipso es asi- intervino Boro mirando a las chicas -esta aburrida siempre busca en que entretenerse- dijo mirando su mano, la cual tenia una marca extraña con la forma de un animal.

Jess miro al suelo recordando algo, con aparente dolor

-Kalipso fue la que te maldijo ¿verdad Boro?- el chico asintio seriamente apartando la vista de su mano

-si- dijo serio -y ahora tiene a Momoko y Ania-

-¿QUE?- grito Miyako lebantandose de golpe -¿donde Momoko?- grito llena de panico

-fue secuestrada- dijo Jess mirando el fuego, por un momento sintió la tentación de acercar su mano pero luego recordó lo que Karla le había dicho hace mucho "si te lastimas a ti misma una vez mas, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, hago esto porque te quiero y me importas" así que deicidio solo abrazarse tratando de no llorar -también Ania-

Miyako miro a Boro y la marca que trataba de ocultar, recordó aquella vez que se convirtió en un perro, asi que era una maldición después de todo.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia Boro?- pregunto en susurro Miyako una vez que se calmó- claro si no te molesta-

-no lo sé- dijo inseguro

-¡vamos! Queremos oír como fue y que tan mala puede ser esa mujer- Kaoru se veía algo emocionada. Boro miro a Jess en y esta hizo un ademan con la mano de que no le importaba, por lo que decidió contar la historia

-bueno- suspiro resignado

flashback

-hola linda- dijo un Boro coqueto y alegre a una mesera que estaba en una taberna, la chica sonrió y mordió su labio, Boro la miro de arriba abajo, relamió sus labios y se acerco a la chica.

-hola- dijo la chica jugando con uno de sus risos castaños coqueta mente mientras hacia que sus pechos rebotaban un poco para que el chico se interesara mas.

-Andrea si no quieres que te despida atiende a los clientes- le grito su jefe a la mesera, la chica hizo una mueca, se acerco al chico y lo beso con pasion, incluso tomo la mano del chico y la paso por su trasero, entonces se separaron.

-salgo a las 10, si te interesa- dijo dando media vuelta y adentrandose.

Boro caminaba por la playa aburrido, la chica no tardaba en salir pero le daba igual, si ella queria lo esperaria.

Una melodia tranquila lo atrajo hasta una cueba cerca de la orilla, de donde salio un perro que le gruño ferosmente, Boro saco su espada el perro lo ataco pero antes de eso le encajo su espada en el corazon matandolo.

El alarido de una mujer lo hizo voltear, y en la orilla una mujer de cabello arena y ojos negros como la profundidad de los mares tenia un vestido un poco sucio e iba descalsa, corrio hasta el perro y lo miro.

-lo mataste- grito molesta la mujer, Boro la miro restadole importancia

-el me ataco- le contesto lleno de furia

-se estaba defendiendo, eras un extraño solo cuidaba a sus crias-

-¿que crías?- pregunto Boro restando le importancia -a quien le interesan unos cuantos perros-  
la mujer lo miro llena de furia, tanto que en sus ojos se formaron sombras oscuras y sus dientes se volvían como de pirañas, Boro se quedo echo pieda ante eso.

-¿quien eres?- pregunto asustado, la mujer comenzó a reir agua comenzó a hacer una prisión para boro, no podía moverse se sentía pesado. Tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que Boro desconocía, a pesar de estar en agua su piel comenzo a quemar su piel miro su muñeca y estaba al rojo vivo, la aparto de la chica y en ese momento su prisión de agua se destruyo liberándolo.

Boro se sentia debilitado y miro la extraña marca en forma de animal, miro a la mujer quien lo miraba complacida, se acerco a el hasta su oido

-mi nombre es Kalipso- Boro miro a la mujer lleno de panico ¿la diosa del mar?

-¿que me hiciste?- exigio saber lleno de furia, entonces sintio como le salian cola y orejas ademas de que sus dientes cambiaban, le dolia aquella transformacion.

Fin del Flash Back

-que horror- exclamo Miyako mientras cubria su boca con las manos

-lo se, pero es algo con lo que aprendes a vivir- dijo mirando la marca

-MATASTE A UN INOCENTE PERRITO, ERES UN SALVAJE DESGRACIADO- le grito Miyako sacando su espada y sarandeandola como loca, todos se le quedaron viendo como bicho rara cuando termino -lo siento- dijo apenada

-no importa sabia que reaccionarias asi- dijo mirando a la chica

-pero no entiendo una cosa ¿como se conocieron ustedes dos?- pregunto Kaoru mirando a Jess y a Boro los cuales se miraron por un segundo.

-bueno no fue la gran cosa, iba caminando por la playa cuando escuche unos gritos, luego vi a Kalipso con Boro mientras se transformaba, corri hasta ellos y kalipso solo me dijo "su espiritu es fuerte y leal como la de un perro, cuidalo" despues desaparecio en el mar, Boro quedo inconciente y lo lleve conmigo- les conto Jess y luego se sonrojo -y lo cuide hasta que sano-

-oh, ya veo- dijo Kaoru dandole un codazo por un lado y Miyako por el otro mientras reian

-dejense de tonterias- gritaron Boro y Jess rojos -no es nada de eso-

-¿Se dan cuenta de que mientras nosotros charlamos alegremente esa loca puede estar torturando a Ania?- pregunto Jess preocupada

-¡Sí! ¡Igual Momoko! - chillo Miyako

-¿Quién? ¡Ha! ¡La princesa latosa!- dijo Jess asintiendo- si también ella- Boro negó con la cabeza; esa chica no tenía remedio

-¿Dónde podrían estar?- pregunto Kaoru con una mano en su barbilla- ¿Alguna idea Boro?-

-Pues la verdad no… pero tal vez este en una isla cercana- respondió pensativo

-Oye… ¿crees que si encontremos a Calipso te quite tu maldición?- pregunto en un susurro poco audible Jess

-no lo sé, pero lo importante ahora son las chicas y sería mejor pensar en cómo salarlas… aunque sería lindo ya no tener esta maldición-

-¡tienes razón!... y yo creo que eres lindo cuando te transformas en ese animal, lo extrañaría la verdad….. ahora ¡Pensemos en cómo salvar a las chicas!-


	11. ¿mas problemas?

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

Boro estaba en su camarote, con todas las chicas mientras pensaban en un plan, Boro no podia dejar de pensar en Calipso y en su maldicion, todos los dias lo habia estado pensando, pero no con tanta importancia como en ese momento.

-bueno, ni Momoko ni Ania pueden soportar mucho tiempo en el agua, asi que lo mas logico es que esten en una de las islas- dijo Jess sonriendo.

-si aun siguen con vida- murmuro Kaoru sin pensarlo, todos la miraron -lo siento, pense en voz alta- se disculpo mientras se mordia la uña del dedo pulgar, en esa posicion se podia ver que estaba bastante estresada y molesta sin mensionar preocupada por su marina.

-no deben preocuparse de que las mate- dijo Boro seriamente -ella no quiere matar a nadie, es contra su naturalesa- les explico mientras sonreia -podria convertirlas en animales, pero no las mataria-

-¿como a ti?- pregunto Miyako alarmada, se imagino a la princesa como una chica perro salvaje gruñendole mientras comia carne cruda

-no, ami me maldijo, pero la maldicion no esta del todo completa por eso puedo convertirme en perro y en hombre, Jess interrumpio el maleficio antes de que terminara-

Miyako se cubrio la boca preocupada

-no te preocupes, la encontraremos antes de que nada pase- grito Jess sonriente, Miyako asintio

-sera mejor que yo no baya- dijo Miyako saliendo del camarote, Kaoru la acompaño

-tu no iras Jess- dijo Boro mirándola seriamente, la chica lo miro molesta

-¿porque no?- pregunto curiosa pensando que estaba bromeando

-Kalipso es peligrosa- se limito a decir el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación, la actitud sorprendió a Jess tanto que lo tomo de un brazo.

-¿y que?- dijo forzando que Boro la mirara -eso jamas nos había importado, ademas hablamos de Ania, no puedo quedarme aquí sentada-

-e dicho que no iras- le dijo fríamente, Jess enfureció por ese comentario, nadie le decía que hacer, eso lo tenían todos muy claro.

-iré no me interesa lo que tu me digas- dijo ahora siendo ella la que se disponía a salir, pero Boro la sujeto mas fuerte del brazo quedando cara a cara, Jess se veía molesta y Boro una mirada seria, entonces Jess soltó un suspiro bajando la cabeza -¿porque no quieres que baya?- pregunto su voz sonaba como un hilo -Ania es como mi hermana, tengo que salvarla, no permitiré que nadie mas se baya- Esta vez lo miro a los ojos sorprendiendo al chico, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no pudo evitar abrazarla, Jess lo miro curiosa de tal reacción

-no porque no quiero que pases por lo que yo- Jess se quedo sin palabras ante eso -no me lo perdonaría Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos luego se fueron acercando sin más la distancia entre sus labios desaparece fundiéndose en un beso; "un momento ¿lo estoy besando?... va qué más da si se siente tan bien" pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo

Kaoru y Miyako estaban viendo todo desde la puerta pero sin hacer ningun ruido.

CUando se separaron rapidamente Boro lanzo a Jess contra su cama y salio corriendo cerrando la puerta detras suyo

-Miyako tú te quedas en el barco mientras nosotros vamos por las chicas- ordeno Boro-Jess está encerrada en el camarote no le abras-

-bien ¿vamos?- pregunto Kaoru

-si-

-¡Boro abre la puerta! ¡Yo también quiero ir!- gritaba Jess desesperada por salir-¡Maldito cuando salga de aquí me las pagaras por haberme engañado!-

-¡No te engañe!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Me besaste para poder encerrare aquí!-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió- ¡Te quedaras aquí con Miyako mientras Kaoru y yo vamos por las chicas!- luego de eso se escuchó unos pasos alejarse

-¡Vuelve!- dijo golpeando la puerta lastimándose- ¡Voy a tirar esta puerta abajo no me importa lo que me cueste!-

Miyako miraba la puerta un poco asustada, parecia que en cualquier momento se vendria abajo, diez minutos despues Jess dejo de golpearla un tanto cansada.

.

Mientras tanto con Boro y Kaoru

-se que dijimos que íbamos a salvar a Ania y Momoko, pero ¿como vamos a hacer eso si ni siquiera sabemos donde están?- pregunto Boro

-yo se como- dijo Kaoru, luego lo beso rápidamente, para luego escupir -que asco- grito.

Boro se transformo en un perro y comenzó a gruñir le a Kaoru

-no me veas así, ahora puedes rastrear a Ania con tu olfato de perro- dijo Kaoru bastante molesta mientras escupia saliva como si de eso dependiera su vida, Boro estaba ofendido pero, Kaoru tenia razon, pudo captar levemente el aroma de Ania, olia a brisa marina y un poco de perfume. La princesa Momoko.

.

-demonios- murmuro, para luego tocar sus labios -lo hizo otra vez- murmuro un poco molesta por haber caido en el mismo truco -idiota- dijo, no estaba segura de a quien se lo decia, si a ella o a Boro.

-Miyako ¿estas hay?- pregunto Jess tratando de ver por la ranura de la puerta, Miyako estaba sentada viendo la puerta.

-si, ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto a la puerta amablemente, Jess solto un suspiro, luego le vino una idea bastante dibertida.

lanzo unas cuantas cosas al suelo, Miyako solo podia escuchar cosas rasgarse y romperse lo que la extraño

-Miyako ayúdame- grito Jess, golpeando la puerta -hay un tigre girante aqui- dijo mientras seguía golpeándola -Miyako rápido- grtio Jess, la rubia corrio tan rapido abriendo la puerta, Jess salio de inmediato y cerro la puerta detras de ella.

-¿estas bien Jess?- pregunto Miyako -¿como entro hay un Tigre?-

-gracias Miyako- dijo Jess entonces le dio un golpe noqueandola. -lo siento, pero tengo que salvar a Ania-

Jess estaba a punto de bajar de barco cuando a lo lejos vio un barco acercarse. Y no cualquier barco sino uno pirata, por lo que decidió quedarse ya que no dejaría a Miyako sola he inconsciente como se encontraba ahora.  
Al menos tendría un poco de acción después de todo

-¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿¡Qué hago!?- gritaba Jess histérica mirando hacia todos lados. No podía ir dejar a Miyako sola en el barco ¿Y si los piratas la atrapaban? ¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

Pero también quería ir y ayudar a encontrar a Ania y muy a su pesar a la molesta y latosa princesa

-¡Perdóname Ania! ¡Y tú también Karla!- dijo mirando al cielo y corriendo hacia donde estaba Miyako, la tomo con sumo cuidado he intento bajar del barco con ella

No podían quedarse en el barco; era solo ella y si los piratas subían a bordo y las encontraban lo más probable es que no salieran bien. Ya que una contra muchos era una pele muy dispareja

Justo cuando estaban por bajar cuando un pirata la detuvo. Tenía el cabello castaño y despeinado, ojos color café que al verlas parecían brillar con picardía y perversión. Su ropa estaba completamente limpia

Por un momento sus piernas temblaron de miedo, pero rápidamente salió corriendo; con algo de dificultad al cargar a Miyako; siendo seguida por el pirata

Era en ese momento cuando deseaba no haber salido del camarote donde Boro la había encerrado; soltó una pequeña risa; olvidando por un momento que corría tal vez por su vida; al recordar que había sido encerrada para que nada le pasara. Ironías de la vida por quedarse en el barco ahora tal vez disfrutaba de sus últimos momentos de vida

.

Boro POV

Esto me estaba poniendo nervioso y molesto

Aun no encontraba a Ania o Momoko y la idea de que podría estar sufriendo en manos de esa bruja me ponía aún más molesto. Y Kaoru gritándome que me apresure, la sensación en mi pecho de que algo malo estaba pasando y el ardor en mi pata no ayudaba

Esa maldita marca ardía cada vez más. Por un momento pensé que sería porque estaba muy estresado. Pero luego la descarte, casi la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba estresado y eso no sucedía

¿Y si era por Calipso? ¿Sería que si ella estaba cerca mi marca comenzaría a arder? Si era por eso tal vez nos encontráramos más cerca de lo que pensaba

A lo lejos se veían lo que antes parecían las ruinas de un castillo, algo me decía que las chicas estaban ahí y decidí dirigirme hacia ahí.

Fin Boro POV

.

Miyako POV

Sentía unos fuertes golpes; como cuando quieres forjar una puerta cerrada

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho; estaba completamente mareada y mis ojos pesaban demasiado. Con algo de dificultad pude abrirlos

Lo primero que vi fue una vela a un lado de la cama; ¿Ese no era el camarote de Jess?

Recorrí con la mirada el lugar y encontré a la susodicha pegada a la puerta intentando que esta no sea abierta. La puerta era golpeada violentamente. Cosa que me asusto hehizo que me cubriera con las sabanas, pero las levante solo un poco para poder ver qué pasaba

Una espada atravesó la madera, justo a un lado del cuello de Jess, lo que la hizo saltar hacia atrás y correr a esconderse bajo las sabanas a mi lado

Ambas nos cubrimos hasta a cabeza; como si de dos niñas de cinco años nos tratáramos y le tuviéramos miedo a la oscuridad o a los monstros del armario

La puerta se abrió con violencia y se escucharon pasos que se acercaban hacia nosotras. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia y comencé a llorar

Las sabanas y frazadas fuero tiradas con violencia y no pude reprimir un grito cargado de terror y miedo. Abrase fuertemente a Jess quien miraba a él joven que estaba en el camarote con miedo

Por muy raro que parezca yo estaba esperando que Jess sacara su espada y lo atacara. Pero eso no paso, puesto que Jess no tenía su espada

Pero lo que sí hizo fue colocarse delante mío como queriendo protegerme

El joven saco su espada y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo acabara rápido y no sufrir mucho

.

Kaoru y Boro entraron al castillo, al principio fueron muy cautelosos, buscando en todas partes.

-¿seguro que estan aqui?- pregunto Kaoru, Boro asintio y rasgo con su pata una pared, Kaoru lo miro con el seño fruncido -Boro creo que te afecto algo en el cerebro, esto es una pared como puede una pared condusirnos a las chicas.

Boro resoplo como si le estuviera diciendo "yo se que es por aqui, asi que cayate" o algo por el estilo, Kaoru miro con detenimiento hasta que encontro una vieja lampara descompuesta, la giro habriendo un pasadiso.

-woa, que increible- dijo Kaoru luego vio al perro -¿seguro que es por aqui?- pregunto , Boro asintio y comenzaron a avanzar por el oscuro pasadiso.

-este lugar apesta- dijo Kaoru tapandose la naris, Boro se tranformo en humano de nuevo

-tu te quejas que esto apesta y no tienes el olfato desarrollado de un perro rastreador- le dijo molesto mientras se tapaba la naris -es por aqui-

ambos dieron vuelta a la derecha donde no habia salida, recorrieron una pared movedisa y se ocultaron.

-Ania, Momoko- dijo Kaoru sonriente al ver a las chicas inconcientes en el suelo -princesa- la movio tratando de despertarla, cuando lo hizo la princesa la miro sonriendo.

-hola Kaoru- dijo sonriente y la abrazo, a ambos les extraño esa actitud de parte de la princesa -pense que no los volveria a ver- dijo queriendo llorar, abrazando aun mas fuerte a Kaoru.

-Ania, despierta- pidio Boro levantandola, cuando desperto inmediatamente le dio un manotaso a Boro  
-no me toques asqueroso pirata inmundo- se quejo levantandose mientras se tocaba la cabeza, todos vieron a la princesa y luego a Ania varias veces.

-aaahh- grito Ania completamente asustada -la bruja secuestradora me clono- grito señalando a Momoko.  
Momoko se miro a si misma y solto un grito, luego vio a Ania -por dios, ¿porque la princesa se parece a mi?-  
Boro y Kaoru las miraban llenos de dudas

-aver si entendi- grito Kaoru tratando de que todos se calmaran luego se acerco a Momoko y la señalo -¿Ania?- la chica asintio sonriendo, Kaoru señalo a la gritona -¿Momoko?-

-¿quien mas?- contesto esta

-¿QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI?


	12. la hija de barba negra

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

-muy bien chica, no hagamos esto mas difícil- dijo el chico mirando a Jess quien seguía mirándolo con orgullo -¿donde esta?-

-¿de que me hablas?- pregunto Jess mirándolo seriamente.

-de la serpiente y la alcohon- le dijo amenazándola con su espada en la garganta.

-Norikko y Horus, ¿asaltan nuestra nave solo por dos animales? ¿que clase de piratas son ustedes?- dijo Jess ofendida, el chico le aparecieron signos de interrogación en la cabeza -por ustedes es que a todos nos tachan de idiotas-

-no se trata de eso, hablo de Ania y Karla- cuando Jess escucho ambos nombres se quedo en silencio -¿para que las quieres?- pregunto fingiendo estar bien.

-en unos dias cumpliran 15 años- dijo el chico bastante serio -debo de encontrarlas antes que cosas malas ocurran-  
-¿cosas malas?- pregunto Jess no comprendiendo de que hablaba -¿quien eres? y ¿que quieres con mis hermanas?- grito molesta. el chico la miro de arriba a abajo y sonrio

-¿tus hermanas?- pregunto bastante dibertido -no te pareces a ellas-

-no tengo que parecerme para ser su hermana- dijo bastante ofendida

-¿entonces eres hermana de las gemelas?-

-asi es- dijo con bastante autoridad aun teniendo en el cuello una espada Jess jamas podia permitir que los demas la pisotearan

-y porque yo no te conoci- pregunto el chico

-como podrias saber de mi- dijo ella mirando al chico extrañada, el cual solo sonrio de lado.

-porque yo soy Angel, su hermano- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Jess, entonces ambas se dieron cuenta, postura, facciones, la naris de Ania y la actitud de Karla, sin duda era su hermano.

.

Kaoru miro a Momoko, que en ese momento era Ania, bueno eso era confuso bastante.

-Ania- dijo y la princesa la volteo a ver con una sonrisa

-¿que ocurre?- pregunto amablemente.

-¿no sabes que ha pasado?- pregunto Boro mirandolas a ambas

-pues... la verdad no, cuando Calipso nos secuestro nos trajo aqui tratamos de escapar pero luego hizo un pentagrama en el suelo y comenzo a hacer un cantico extaño, comence a marearme y me desmalle, luego desperte cuando ustedes llegaron- explico bastante extrañada mirando su nuevo cuerpo en un espejo que estaba hay

-arreglen esto- dijo la princesa Ania bastante ofendida, era extraño ver a Momoko tan amable y a Ania actuar tan arrogante, ni siquiera Karla era arrogante, asi que era raro.

-¿como diablos quieres que hagamos eso?- pregunto Kaoru esperando una respuesta

-yo que se, busquen a esa bruja y hagan que nos vuelva a la normalidad-

-si claro, como si Calipso fuera a escuchar lo que le pedimos, porque no la invitamos a tomar el tè y luego se lo pedimos- dijo sarcasticamente.

-yo no quiero serme asi, me siento bastante extraña- dijo comenzando a tocarse.

-deja de toquetearme- grito Ania a Momoko quien inmediatamente se puso roja

-supongo que es normal sentirse extraña- dijo Boro, luego todas lo voltearon a ver -despues de todo a pesar de tener estatura y peso similar, Ania tiene mas pechos que Momoko, eso debe ser lo que sientes-

Todas lo miraban completamente en blanco, unos segundos despues recivio tres golpes en la cabeza que lo mandaron a volar

-pervertido- gritaron las tres

.

-Así que… ¿Eres su hermano?- pregunto Miyako tratando de sacar tema de conversación, los tres se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la cubierta

-Pues si… soy su hermano mayor- respondió Angel sonriéndole

-Y si eres su hermano ¿Por qué ellas nunca te mencionaron?- pregunto Jessica mirándolo aun seria  
-¿Aun no me crees?- pregunto con una ceja en alto

-No es eso… es solo que… ellas nunca dijeron que tenían un hermano- hablo muy bajito

-Pues sí, si lo tienen y ahora estoy aquí para que nada malo les pase ¡Quiero mantenerlas a salvo!- dijo decidido.

En ese momento a Jess le entraron unas horribles ganas de llorar ¿Cómo decirle al hermano de Ania que Karla estaba muerta? Solo pensar que ella ya no estaba le era muy difícil y un gran nudo se le formaba en la garganta impidiéndole decir siquiera una palabra, su corazón se cerraba como un puño y lo único que quería era que alguien la abrasase y la consolase. Para ella aun le era difícil el aceptar que Karla; que era como su hermana; se allá ido  
Y luego estaba Ania. En manos de una loca bruja que quien sabe las cosas que le pudiesen estado haciendo en ese momento. Solo esperaba que y los chicos la hayan encontrado sana y salva, porque no soportaría si le pasase algo a Ania que para ella era como una hermana

-bueno ya conocen mi nombre- dijo Angel mirandolas con una sonrisa amistosa -¿cual es el suyo-

-soy Miyako, duquesa del reino Celeste- se presento la rubia amigablemente -pero eso es un secreto- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Angel apreto los puños tratando de contenerse.

-yo soy Jessica, pero dime Jess- dijo con un hilo en la voz -no creo que debas estar aqui-

-¿porque no?- pregunto Angel un tanto desconsertado -ya te lo dije quiero cuidar a mis hermanas-

-pero ellas no quieren verte- grito Jess levantandose molesta -jamas hablaron de ti, ¿que te hace pensar que quieren verte?- dijo mientras una lagrima escurria por su mejilla -tu no puedes cuidarlas- se seco la mejilla agresivamente antes de que mas lagrimas surgieran.

-Jess- murmuro Miyako precupada

-seguramente te odian, las dejaste solas Angel, no mereses llamarte su hermano, estuvieron solas, tanto tiempo... es tu culpa...- Grito tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y levantandolo

-Jess, basta- grito Miyako tomandola de los hombros.

-tienes razon- murmuro Angel, ambas lo miraron -las deje solas, tenia miedo, pero e vuelto, ¿acaso no vasta con eso?-

-no- dijo secamente Jess mirandolo con tristesa -no basta con eso, ya es tarde-

.

-¿como soportas tener tanto cabello?- pregunto Ania tomando su ahora cabello rojiso y haciendo una gran cola de caballo, tenia mucho calor como para tenerlo suelto.

-no lo maltrates-se quejo Momoko comenzando a cepillarlo -me gusta tenerlo suave, no como el tuyo-

-mi cabello es suave- se quejo Ania mirándola molesta

-no es verdad esta seco y poco brilloso-

-tu cabello es una jungla- grito -sera mejor que me lo corte- dijo tomando su espada y amenazando con cortarlo de un tirón

-bien dejare de molestar, pero no lo cortes- dijo queriendo llorar.

Kaoru y Boro solo soltaron un suspiro cansados de escucharlas gritar desde que habian salido del castillo

-volveremos a la normalidad ¿verdad?- pregunto Ania mirando suplicante a Kaoru quien miro a Boro por un segundo insegura.

-claro que si- dijo Kaoru sonriendo -ambas volveran a la normalidad, no dejare que te conviertas en la princesa del reino Akatsutsumi, eso sera sobre mi cadaver, y cuando la Venganza de la Reina Ana se hunda en el mar-

Ania abrazo a Kaoru feliz de escucharla decir algo tan tranquilizante para ella, Kaoru la miro un poco deprimida, sin su hermana, ahora era su turno como capitana para cuidarla a ella y a todos

-volveras a tu cuerpo, ya veras-

-ya llegamos- dijo Boro mientras cargaba a Momoko en su espalda bastante indignado, Kaoru aparto las ramas de algunas plantas dejando ver el mar y al barco.

-¿que rayos esta pasando?- pregunto Kaoru al ver a otro barco al lado de ella, Kaoru y ANia corrieron rapidamente a la venzanga de la reina ana.

-Jess- grito Ania alarmada.

-Miyako- dijo Momoko

-chicas- gritaron Kaoru y Boro, subiendo al barco, no dieron ni tres pasos dentro cuando los rodearon completamente piratas.

-maldicion- dijo Momoko al ver como sacaban todos sus espadas.

Diez minutos despues todos se encontraban atados al palo mayor del barco

-Malvados, ladrones, ruines, sinvergüenzas, insensibles, tiranos, traidores, infieles, desleales-

-Ya Blossom me duele la cabeza- se quejó Boro quien tenía que soportarla

-¡Callate!- grito molesta golpeando su tacon en el suelo

.

en la habitacion de Jess se escucho en el techo el golpe

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –pregunto Miyako parándose de donde estaba y yendo a ver

-Deja de mirarme –dijo Jess mirando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Angel

-¿Por qué? –pregunto sin hacerle caso

-¡Jess! –grito Miyako

-¡Miyako! –Dijo para salir corriendo hacia dónde provenía el grito- ¿Pero qué demonios?-

Los piratas estaban terminando de atar a Boro que fue el que les habia dado mas pelea y ahora estaba inconciente

-Boro- dijo Jess mirando al chico, y luego vio a Angel molesta -dijiste que querias protegerlas-

-yo no ordene esto- dijo Angel mirando todo lo que estaba pasando -detenganse- grito ANgel pero un pirata se acerco a ellos y sonrio

-atrapenlos- ordeno el pirata, entre dos tomaron a Miyako quien comenzo a gritar asustada de lo que fueran a hacerle y Jess trato de detenerlos pero tambien la tomaron a ella.

-Angel- grito Jess molesta moviendose pero la tomaron entre tres y la amarraron al lado de Ania.

-¿Jess estas bien?- pregunto Ania

-¿y a ti desde cuando te preocupo Momoko?- le dijo molesta Jess y Ania bajo la mirada

-no soy Momoko- dijo -soy Ania- Jess abrio los ojos sorprendida.

-¿que te hicieron?- pregunto queriendo tocarla pero no pudo por las sogas -Ania se que no es el momento pero tu hermano-

sueltenme- gritaba Angel mientras varios piratas lo retenian -motin- grito molesto

-cierra la boca idiota- le dijo otro pirata tomando a Ania quien forcegeaba -ahora solo tomare a la princesa y cobrare la recompensa-

-malditos- grito Kaoru tratando de desatarse -Ania- grito desesperada

-Kaoru- grito "la princesa" y luego vio al chico que estaba peleando con su proia tripulacion -hermano- dijo al reconocerlo -hermano- grito Ania mirando al chico, el cual lo vio bastante asombrado -Angel- grito

-¿Ania?-

-Kaoru- susurro Jess, llamando la atención de la susodicha- no te muevas- le dijo tratando de alcanzar el pequeño cuchillo que estaba en uno de los bolsillos de Kaoru

-Vamos Jess apúrate- dijo moviéndose

-¡No te muevas!... solo un poco más ¡Ya!- dijo tomándolo con cuidado y comenzando a cortar la cuerda sin que la vean ya que la mayoría estaba prestando atención al escándalo de Angel- córtate porquería-

-¡Jess!- grito Kaoru impaciente llamando la atención de todos- mierda- murmuro- ¡Apúrate!-

-solo un poco ¡Ya!- dijo al fin libre

Cuando los piratas se acercaron a ellas Kaoru le quito la espada al más cercano y comenzó a atacarlos, Jess hizo lo mismo, le quito su espada a un pirata y comenzó a ayudar a Kaoru

Entre las dos comenzaron a derribar, lastimar y matar a muchos de los piratas, pero igual eran muchos para ellas, además de más grandes y con tal vez más experiencia.

-te los encargo Jess- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la cubierta corriendo hacia su estudio.

Jess se quedo en blanco al ver como la dejaba sola contra todos, se sintio traicionada, pero prefirio seguir, por ella misma y por Boro.

-maldita sea- grito llena de furia despertando a Boro quien se sorprendio de lo que estaba pasando

-¿Jess?- pregunto mirandola como estaba siendo rodeada -diablos- dijo tomando su espada y cortando de un golpe las cuerdas, llendo a ayudarla.

-te tardaste- se quejo Jess mientras resoplaba cansada, Boro sonrio un poco y comenzo a atacarlos. -son muchos-

Se atacaron mucho mas acercarse rapidamente

-no creo poder por mucho tiempo mas- admitio

-Jess cuidado- grito Boro al ver como uno de los piratas lo atacaba por atras, antes de que la tocara una cuerda tomo al pirata y lo lanzo al mar, todos se quedaron en shock al ver eso.

Mas cuerdas tomaron a todos los piratas y los lanzaron al mar.

-¿que diablos?- dijo Boro asombrado.

Kaoru aparecio de la nada con una espada negra incluyendo el filo y la movia agilmente mientras las cuerdas se movian

-eso no es normal- dijo Momoko mirando aquello

-solo hay una persona capaz de hacer eso- dijo Angel mirando a Kaoru -ya decia yo que este barco se me hacia conocido, la venganza de la reina Ana, es el barco mas famoso de los piratas, el Barco de Barba negra y esa espada, es la que manipula el barco maldito-

-tenemos a una leyenda ante nosotros- dijo Ania asombrada.

-la hija de Barba negra-


	13. callendose a pedasos

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

**AVISO: si van a aparecer los chicos, solo que aun no, esto porque realmente muchos nos lo preguntan, tengan pasiencia**

* * *

-¿la hija de Barba Negra?- dijeron con los piratas con miedo al ver a Kaoru mientras guardaba su espalda, luego miraron a Angel -capitan- dijeron pidiendo ayuda, el chico solo los miro con odio asustando los aun mas.

-de ahora en adelante me quedare con esta tipulacion- dijo Angel mirando para otro lando, los piratas se quedaron en silencio -si me aceptan- dijo mirando a todos

Kaoru se acerco seriamente -nos ayudaste, asi que, supongo que esta bien- dijo Kaoru restandole importancia llengo a guardar su espada -pero solo tu- ordeno -leven el ancla y ya es hora que nos vallamos- les ordeno mientras tomaba su cabello, estaba cansada.

-si señora- dijo Angel sonriente.

-Bien echo Jess- dijo Boro acariciando su cabello sonriente, la chica lo miro con una lebe sonrisa, Boro se fue a su camarote dejando a la chica sola.

-hola Jess- saludo angel sonriendo

-hola- contesto un poco desanimada

-espero que esto no suene muy grosero pero ¿cual es tu relacion con ese chico?- pregunto, Jess lo miro por un segundo y luego lo tomo del brazo, ambos fueron a la habitacion de Jess donde podian hablar mejor.

-Nos la pasamos peleando- dijo en un susurro

-Peleas constantes pero aun así se quieren ¿No?-

-No lo sé-

-Son amigos ¿Verdad? Se cuentan sus cosas ¿No? temen separarse… tantos años juntos, sería raro… ya están acostumbrados a la presencia del otro-

-¿Estas tratando de decir que el amor que dices que siento es solo amor amistoso?-

-No… es amor eterno-

-No lo creo… me queda poco tiempo… lo tengo asegurado-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confundido

-No más de un año… no puedo más de un año- dijo mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos

-¿eso que significa?- pregunto Angel asercandose mas a ella un poco preocupado por su actitud, Jess lo miro tristemente, rapidamente trato de camibar de tema

-¿Un hombre como él es capaz de enamorarse?-

-Si claro- dijo Angel sonriendo confiado, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

-¿Pero de una persona como yo?... es claro que no, de mí nunca se enamoraría-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nunca lo sabré-

-Interesante-

-Angel eres raro… no entiendo lo que dices-

-Y tú eres desconfiada, asta de ti misma-

-te aseguro, que si Boro es listo, sabra apreciar lo que tiene- le dijo Angel acariciando su mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que Jess lo mirara un poco mas tranquila

-entonces jamas lo hara, es un idiota- dijo derramando lagrimas, Angel la abrazo conzolandola. Lo que ninguno noto fue a sierto chico mirando por la puerta entre abierta.

-aunque yo fuera un idiota, seria imposible no ver lo que tu me demostraras- le dijo Angel, Jess se aferro mas a el, mientras Boro decidio irse de hay antes de no poder detenerse.

-Él lo sabe es obvio, pero sigue ignorándome, dándome falsas esperanzas-

-¿Lo amas?-

-… si… si lo amo, pero al parecer el no ve eso, no lo entiende-

Miyako se cruzo en el camino de Boro mientras entraba a su habitacion, un segundo despues se escucharon cosas romperse, Miyako se alarmo y decidio entrar, encontrando a Boro destrosando su habitacion mientras gritaba.

-ese maldito, no lleva ni cinco minutos aqui y ya esta coqueteando con MI Jess- gritaba, Miyako miraba eso sin decir nada, cuando finalmente se calmo se acerco a el un poco temerosa.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Miyako, Boro nego con la cabeza -¿es sobre Angel?- Boro no dijo nada -¿porque no hablas con Jess?- pregunto Miyako.

Jessica estaba sentada sobre un barril, jugaba con su cabello mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo que no veía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, una media sonrisa en su rostro bastante tierna, mientras que mecía sus pies adelante y atrás

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Boro

-Nada… solo intento volver a ser la chica de trece años-

-No lo entiendo- dijo confundido

-No importa; no necesitas entender-

-¿Por qué lo haces? No lo entiendo- volvió a decir

-No estoy haciendo nada- dijo mirándolo sería- Solo quiero vivir Boro, vivir el hoy, creo que he desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida… he desperdiciado años de mi vida amándote porque lo único que logre con eso fue sufrir… malgastar tiempo, un tiempo muy valioso que no puedo recuperar pero ¿Sabes qué? puedo aprovechar el tiempo que aún me queda. Puedo hacer lo que siempre quise hacer y no tengo que estar pensando constantemente en ti… eso es lo que hago- hizo una pausa- si hace 7 años yo creía firmemente en que la vida era demasiado larga, en que el amor era cosa de debilidad y poca fortaleza ahora creo que es según como aproveches el tiempo y que el amor te puede hacer muy fuerte… creo que debería seguir mis sueños y aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda aquí-

-Estas diciendo puras tonterías Jessica-

-No entiendes nada-

-Explícamelo entonces- dijo molesto

-Me voy… me voy Boro-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No sé, quiero irme, no sé a dónde, solo quiero irme-

-bien, quieres irte, haslo, dejanos, igual que Karla- Grito Boro sin mirarla a los ojos, ese comentario hizo que Jess se pusiera roja de coraje.

-Karla no nos abandono, bien sabes que ella...- no temino su frase cuando Boro la interrumpio.

-ella pudo seguir con nosotros, no tenia porque hacerlo sola, pero asi lo quiso y sabes que, lo mismo te pasara a ti si nos dejas- le reprocho Boro cruzandose de brazos, Jess no dijo nada -¿quieres irte? BIEN pero No regreses a levantarme para después dejarme caer una vez más-

Jess lo miro por un segundo, iba a decir algo pero el se le adelanto

-adios Jessica- se despidio llendo a su camarote.

.

Jess cerro una mochila y solto un suspiro, alguien toco la puerta

-no quiero hablar contigo Boro, dijiste lo que tenias que decir- dijo uno poco molesta, pero al mismo tiempo deprimida.

-no soy Boro, soy Ania- dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿puedo pasar?- pregunto un poco intranquila.  
-adelante- dijo Jess abriendo la puerta -¿necesitas algo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-solo quiero hablar- dijo centandose en la cama -¿es verdad que te iras?- pregunto mirando el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa. Jess no dijo nada por un segundo.

-si, creo que ya no tengo que hacer nada aqui- dijo un tanto deprimida -quiero ser libre, no quiero seguir atada a tontas iluciones que jamas se convertiran en realidad-

-ya veo- dijo Ania un poco seria, despues sonrio -espero que encuentres la felicidad- dijo agitando los brazos como si tuviera unos ponpones, cosa que confundio un poco a Jess.

-Ania- murmuro notando que detras de esa sonrisa, habia lagrimas

-solo quiero que seas feliz- dijo levantandose -nuestros destinos se cruzaron por un tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando llegarte a este barco junto con Boro- Jess miro para otro lado -supongo que ya es tiempo de que cada quien tome su camino-

-si, supongo que si-

-no intentare detenerte, porque se que si te quedas, solo lo haras por un capricho mio y no pienso dejar que eso pase, asi que quiero darte esto- Ania se acerco y le dio el coyar en forma de sol que tenia en el cuello

-Ania, esto es el unico recuerdo que tienes de tu madre y de Karla, no puedo concervarlo- dijo queriendo quitarselo, pero Ania se lo impidio

-esto es para ti, para que no me olvides- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas -tu siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi-

Jess la abrazo fuertemente aferrandose a ella con todas sus fuerzas, ambas comenzaron a llorar

-nunca te voy a olvidar- susurro Jess, para luego separarse

-bueno... tengo que irme, Angel me pidio que le ayudara a guardar sus cosas- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas.  
-nos vemos- dijo Jess despidiendose con la mano.

-eso espero- dijo Ania para luego salir de su camarote

.

Jess tenia su mochila en el hombro y salio a cubierta, Kaoru la miro y acintio, Momoko y Miyako estaban con ella y se levantaron, Angel y Ania salieron

Jess los miro a todos y sonrio, se acerco a Kaoru

-eres, la mejor pirata que e conocido, sin duda eres la hija de barba negra- Kaoru la abrazo mientras tenia una sonrisa

-toma esto- dijo dandole un pequeño saquito con monedas de oro -las necesitaras-

Jess dio gracias por el regalo y miro a Momoko.

-si quieres seguir viva, tienes que ser mas fuerte- Momoko solto un suspiro -y espero que le regreses su cuerpo a Ania-

-sin duda lo hare- dijo Momoko, Jess le ofresio la mano en forma de despedida, Momoko la abrazo, sorprendiendo a todos -gracias- Ambas se separaron un poco extrañadas por lo que habian echo.

Luego vio a Miyako quien queria llorar.

-no te vallas- grito abrazandola mientras lloriqueaba -eres mi mejor amiga- Momoko tocio fuertemente -ademas de Momoko-

-lo lamento- dijo Jess de su mochila saco una pequeña pulsera de oro -te la regalo-

Ania miro a Jess y sonrio

-no tengo nada que darte- dijo Jess un poco deprimida, Ania la abrazo

-esto es mas que suficiente- le dijo Ania para luego separarse, Horus aterriso en el hombro de Ania, tenia a Norikko en el pico, la serpiente se enredo en el cuello de Jess.

-quiere ir contigo- dijo Angel un poco deprimido -supongo que quiere encontrar a Karla lo antes posible-

Todos quedaron en silencio por un segundo ante lo dicho, despues de todo, el no sabia.

-cuida a tu hermana- dijo Jess simplemente, Angel asintio sonriente

-si vuevo a verte... ¿podriamos tener una cita?- pregunto Angel un poco picaro.

-amm... supongo que si- Angel festejo por lo dicho.

-bueno es hora de irme- Jess bajo del barco y se dirigio hacia el pueblo, todos la despidieron.

-¿donde esta Boro?- pregunto Miyako

-no se despidio de Jess, dijo que si queria irse que se fuera, a el no le interesaba- dijo Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

.

Boro acababa de bañarse ahora estaba en su camarote acostado mirando el techo recordando lo que le habia dicho a Jess

-tsk- se quejo y se levanto de un tiron, fue al camarote de Jess donde ya no habia nada, solo una nota sobre la cama, Boro se acerco y la leyo.

"Cristopher:  
Me hubiera encantado haber seguido contigo, luchando y divirtiendonos, pero me sentia horriblemente estancada, El tiempo corre y nuestros relojes avanzan junto a él, no se si alguna vez pensaste que tu y yo podriamos ser mas de lo que somos ahora, no se si te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos y de como me sentia; no puedo seguir ocultando esto. Te amo. pero no puedo estar contigo, solo quiero ser libre y disfrutar el tiempo que me queda, espero poder verte antes de irme, pero si no es asi, almenos ya sabes como me sentia, solo veo una cosa buena de esto, pronto estare con Karla y con mi madre. Te deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte, cuida a Ania, ahora ella es lo que queda de nuestra gran tripulacion. Ahora dejare de escibir, sino, no creo ser capaz de dejartelo. Adios Boro. Atte: Jess"

-esto no es lo que queria- dijo Boro aferrandose a la nota -me equivoque- admitio saliendo de la habitacion hasta la cubierta -Jess- grito todos lo miraban curioso.

-ya se fue- dijo Miyako un poco deprimida, mirando su pulsera nueva.

.

Angel paseaba por el barco mirando todo atentamente, mientras tanto Ania sepillaba el enorme cabello pelirojo que ahora tienia, Angel la miro y se le acerco, ella volteo a verlo y sonrio

-angel- grito abrazando a su hermano fuertemente el cual le correspondio sonriente.

-¿que te paso?- pregunto mirando a su hermana, Ania sonrio y le comenzo a explicar lo que habia pasado con el cambio de cuerpo.

Kaoru estaba hablando con Miyako seriamente, hasta que vieron a los hermanos sonrientes.

-sé que somos fuertes, no tanto como pensamos, pero lo somos… creo que deberíamos decírselo-

-¿Crees que deba decirla a Angel lo de Karla?-

-Si… eso creo… tiene derecho-

-¿Derecho a que?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Angel!-


	14. sorpresas

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

-veras Angel, Karla esta...- dijo Ania apretando los puños

-esta en una mision, hace unos pocos dias, como caza recompensas, fue con un grupo de piratas para ayudarlos... estaban desesperados por ayuda y ella se ofresio... y dejo a Norikko porque no queria arriesgar a su bella mascota- dijo Boro seriamente, luego miro a Ania quien lo miraba sin palabras

-¿verdad Ania?- pregunto Boro, Ania se quedo en silencio un momento y luego asintio.

Angel sonrio.

-tipico de mi hermana ¿no es cierto Ania?, bueno voy a mi camarote, si me necesitan solo llamenme-

-¿porque le dijiste eso?- pregunto Ania molesta -el lo descubrirá tarde o temprano

-es por su bien, seguiremos con esto por un tiempo, luego diremos que Karla no pudo completar su mision, no quiero que tengas problemas con el Ania-

-gracias Boro-

.

Unas horas despues Boro estaba sentado en la arena pensativo sin decir nada, Miyako que estaba en el barco lo miro y decidio acercarse con el

-¿Te pasa algo Boro?- pregunto Miyako sentándose a un lado de el

-No-

-¿Es sobre Jess?-

-Si-

-¿Estas bien?- siguió preguntando Miyako

- ¿Se puede estar realmente alegre y tranquilo cuando causas tanto dolor o decepción a alguien?- pregunto cómo ausente

-Déjame decirte algo…te equivocaste- dijo Miyako mirando el agua- pero todos lo hacen… todos se equivocan- hablo mirándolo por un momento para voltear nuevamente la vista hacia el mar- quizás cuando aprendas a admitir que tú, eres un ser humano que no está libre de cometer equivocaciones, entenderás que no fuiste el único que se equivocó-

-He dejado irse a las personas que merecían quedarse ¿La razón? Es muy simple; orgullo… creo que ese es mi peor defecto Miyako, y el que me hace cometer tantas tonterías… soy un idiota-

-Claro que no Boro… no eres ningún idiota… acabas de aprender que si eres orgullos solo te aras mal a ti-

-No, eso no fue lo que aprendí- dijo serio

-¿Entonces que fue?- pregunto curiosa mirándolo de frene

-Qué no debo aferrarme a nada ni a nadie… porque aferrarnos a alguien solo nos hará daño- hablo tan serio que sorprendió a Miyako

-¿No hablas enserio verdad?- pregunto

-No lo sé… ¿Sabes que fue lo último que le dije? Si te vas no vuelvas… No regreses a levantarme para después dejarme caer una vez más-

-Pues al parecer ella se fue sumergida en la tristeza y tú te has quedado sumergido en la furia y en la melancolía- dijo Miyako, sintiéndose mal por el

-Todo se sigue cayendo a pedazos- hablo Boro tirándose de espalda en la arena

-¿Sabes que ella no te ha abandonado? ¿Que sigue dentro de ti?-

"El tiempo corre y nuestros relojes avanzan junto a él" ¿Qué significaba lo que ella le había dicho?

-Boro, si sigues hundiéndote en la nostalgia que representa el odio por quien ayer amabas, quiere decir que el sentimiento aun esta en ti… latente- dijo parándose y yéndose, dejándolo solo

Mientras tanto en el barco...

Esto es tan raro –dijo Ania aun en el cuerpo de Momoko

– ¿Tú crees? –pregunto Momoko

–No hablo de eso –Ania se señaló ella misma –Sino del ambiente en el barco… era más divertido antes, ahora todo parece más tétrico y lúgubre.

–Yo lo veo igual que siempre… sigue estando todo sucio.

–Ahora entiendo a Jess.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –hablo ofendida Momoko

Y – ¿Yo? Nada, nada… solo digo que a veces… -dijo alejándose con una sonrisa – ¡Eres aburrida!

– ¡Ania vuelve aquí!-

.

-¿Ania?- pregunto Jessica mirando a una chica con las mismas características que su amiga- no… me lo estoy imaginando- dijo frotándose fuertemente los ojos y mirando nuevamente hacia la misma dirección, vio como la chica se alejaba- ¿Es real?- por un momento pensó en que tal vez los chicos hallan embarcado en el puerto, pero no, no era así. Ella se había ido hace ya dos días y los chicos habían tomado otra dirección- debo estar loca- dijo siguiendo a la chica

-Ania espera- dijo Jess tomando a la chica de la muñeca, la cual se volteo seria para mirar a Jess, ella se quedo echa piedra al mirarla -tu...- la chica se safo del brazo violentamente.

-si no tienes nada que decirme, abstente de hacer tonterias- dijo la chica de mal humor dandole la espalda y habanzando

-espera- dijo Jess alcanzandola -Karla...-

La chica la miro confundida

-lo siento, ese no es mi nombre, me estas confundiendo- dijo la chica

-oye- se escucho un grito, ambas voltearon encontrandose con tres chicos uno era pelirojo, otro rubio y el ultimo era moreno -ya es hora de irnos- la chica miro a Jess.

-adios- se despidio llendo con esos tres chicos.

Jess siguio a los tres chicos y a la chica, los cuatro se les hacían bastante familiares, solo que no podía recordarlos, espeto a la chica, estaba cien por ciento segura de que era Karla, en cuanto la vio le dieron ganas de abrazarla y gritar que estaba viva y celebrar. Pero cuando ella actuo como si no la conociera, se sintió preocupada, tal vez esos chicos la tenían como prisionera y por eso actuó así. Las tripas se le revolvieron al pensar en eso, así que decidió que lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

Los siguió hasta el muelle donde subieron a un enorme barco ella se decidio a entrar como polison, Karla parecia estar aburrida, tuvo una conversacion sobre un tesoro y se fue a su camarote, Jess la siguio pero antes de entrar a la puerta alguien la sujeto por la espalda

-sueltame- grito entre maldiciones y pataleando -Karla- pidio ayuda a su amiga, la chica salio para ver cual era el escandalo -no te preocupes, saldremos de aqui-

Jess fue llevada hasta los tres chicos quienes la miraban como bicho raro.

-¿una polison?- dijo el rubio mirandola curioso

-claro idiota- dijo el chico moreno -¿que otra cosa crees que es?-

-basta- dijo el pelirojo acercandose a la chica -¿quien eres?- pregunto

Jess miro hacia otro lado encontrandose con Karla quien se acercaba hacia ellos como si nada, Jess vio eso como su oportunidad pateo al hombre que la sujetaba, le quito su espada y ademas saco la suya.

-liberen a la chica y nos iremos todos ilesos- ordeno Jess, todos miraron a Karla quien no dijo nada solo la miraba como si fuera a decirle algo importante -ahora- ordeno.

-ataquen- gritaron los tres chicos, todos los piratas se fueron de lleno contra Jess pero ella pudo con todos -inutiles- dijo uno de ellos lleno de indignacion

-Butch, Boomer- indico el pelirojo al moreno y al rubio en ese orden -hay que acabarla- dijo sonriente

habian pasado 10 minutos y Jess les habia dado un buena pelea pero siendo honestos no era posible ganarles a unos piratas como ellos almenos no ella sola, nesesitaba a su equipo, lo nesesitaba. Su distraccion provoco que Butch la taquelara y se quedara ensima, Boomer y Brick la sujetaban de pies y brazos aunque ella seguia peleando.  
-Karla, ayudame- pidio mirando a la chica quien desenfundo su espada, para sorpresa de Jess la apunto con ella en la mejilla. Antes de acer el movimiento que terminaria con la vida de Jess, Norikko salio de sus ropas y subio por la pierna de Karla ella consiguio quitarsela de encima.

-no puede ser- dijo Jess mirando como Norikko se retorcia -realmente no estas fingiendo- dijo mirandola con molestia -que te hicieron- grito derramando lagrimas cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero nunca llego, abrio los ojos timidamente.

Karla estaba frente a ella mirandola indiferente, pero tomo el collar en forma de sol que Ania le habia regalado antes de irse, lo tomo arrancandolo de su cuello

-llevenla al calavoso- ordeno guardando su espada. Los chicos se levantaron y entre cinco la tomaron para llevarla bajo el barco -y a su animal tambien- dijo mirando el collar.

-esa chica realmente parecia conocerte- dijo Brick mirando a la chica cuirioso, ella lo miro  
-no se quien es- aseguro guardando el collar.

-no sabes quien es o ¿no reconoces quien es?- pregunto Butch, la chica miro el mar y solto un suspiro

-te prometimos que te ayudariamos en lo que pudieramos- recordo Boomer sonriente -y si esa chica es la oportunidad ... deberias al menos escucharla-


	15. intercambio

Autoras: **Jess-red08** y **powerdark**

* * *

Karla estaba en su camerino mirando el collar de sol, detras tenia grabado el nombre de Ania, ese nombre le sonaba familiar pero no podia recordarlo, lo tomo con fuerza para luego arrojarlo sobre su escritorio llena de frustracion. No lo recordaba, no recordaba nada.

Sin darse cuenta tres chicos estaban detras de su puerta viendo todo por la pequeña abertura.

-sin duda esta mal- susurro Brick cerrando la puerta.

-claro que si- replico Butch -¿como te sentirias si despiertas un dia sin saber quien eres?-

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando la puerta. Cuando encontraron a Karla estaba en mar abierto, cuando la rescataron y despertó no tenia memoria y parecia asustada ante todo, pero con los dias supo como defenderse ante un gran grupo, sabia pelear, sin duda era una pirata. Se gano su confianza y ella confiaba en ellos.

-vamonos- dijo Brick emprendiendo el camino a su camarote, Butch lo siguio, pero Boomer se quedo atras.

-adelantence, yo tengo algo que hacer- dijo Boomer para ir al camino contrario a sus hermanos.

.

Kaoru se paseaba de un lado a otro del barco mientras tarareaba una cancion pirata, echo un vistaso a su tripulacion, todos estaban haciendo sus deberes, las princesas estaban acariciando a Horus y todo parecia normal. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo importante faltaba. Boro.

El chico no parecia el mismo desde hace un mes, el mismo tiempo en el que Jess se habia ido, no le sorprendia. El dia que ella los encontro y la salvaron, estaban juntos, siempre estuvieron juntos, no comprendia como era posible que no haya protestado, ni siquiera habia hablado de ella desde que si fue.

-Ania- la ahora peliroja chica la volteo a ver y sonrio -manten el curso- pidio mientras bajaba con Boro.

-lo are, ¿a donde vamos exactamente?- pregunto

-su solo sigue derecho- le ordeno -no tardo mucho-

La chica miro a Angel quien trapeaba la cubierta, el la miro y decidio dejar eso acercandose a su hermana

-¿como es que te paso esto?- pregunto mirando no solo su cabello si no todo su cuerpo en genera

-es una larga historia-

-¿que crees que diga Karla cuando te vea asi?- le dijo burlon, Ania solo hizo una mueca y puso una sonrisa forzada

-creo que diria que jamas me habia visto tan mal- se burlo. Su hermano solto una gran carcajada.

.

-¿que te pasa Boro?- pregunto KAoru abriendo la puerta de golpe

-¿no te enseñaron a tocar?- le dijo el chico sin animos de nada

-es mi barco- se justifico -¿porque estas triste?- el chico no contesto -¿es por Jess?-

-no me importa lo que Jess haya echo, es su vida, yo no soy su padre para decirle que hacer- dijo -y si no te importa, no quiero hablar de eso, ella nos dejo-

-¿y entonces porque no te despediste?- pregunto Kaoru. Si no hubiera sido pirata talvez seria muy buena psicologa

-no queria, ella se fue por su cuenta, nadie le dijo que se largara, ami no me importa-

-¿y porque te lamentas tanto que ella no este mas contigo?-

Boro la volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante y se levanto

-porque... yo... la amaba- dijo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro, Kaoru no se esperaba tremenda respuesta -y se ha ido, jamas pude decirle lo que sentia por miedo, soy un cobarde, ahora ella se fue y tambien me amaba- Kaoru no necesito verlo para saber que estaba llorando. Se sintio mal por el, no pudo evitar poner una mano en su hombro como consuelo.

.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había sucedido a Karla?

Era como muchas preguntas en mi mente y ninguna respuesta dentro de mi cabeza, gritando y gritando.  
Mis manos se serraron con fuerza sobre los barrotes de calabozo. Todo estaba oscuro y mohoso, se escuchaba como las ratas corrían por el suelo de madera, y como algunas cadenas se movían en los calabozos continuos; seguramente otro pobre diablo que callo en esta cárcel del demonio como yo. A excepción de que yo si saldría de este lugar, costara lo que costara.

Mi rostro se descompuso completamente y no supe que pensar, no sabía cómo actuar, y mi instinto y cólera respondieron por mí. Comencé a golpear todo lo que podía, todo estaba tan oscuro que con suerte y veía lo que golpeaba.

Escuche el eco de pasos y vi una pequeña y débil luz; al parecer, bajaba de la escalera, y provenía de una farola, que supuse alguien sostenía.

Justo frente a mi apareció un chico, más alto que yo y de cabello rubio, por la oscuridad del lugar y lo poco que la farola iluminaba no pude notar bien su rostro, pero supuse que era el chico rubio con quien peleé en la cubierta y que estaba junto a los otros dos chicos y Karla.

– ¿Qué quieres? –pregunte con desprecio y enojo

– Solo vine a traerte algo de comer –lanzo dentó del calabozo, sin ningún cuidado; típico de piratas, un plato con un pedazo de pan y algo parecido a comida.

– No quiero gracias –respondí, el solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marcharse por donde había venido – ¡Espera! –le llame – ¿Podrías dejar la luz?

– ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

– No, pero la luz espanta a las ratas –respondí frunciendo el ceño

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de pasar; con algo de dificultad, la farola hasta el calabozo.

– A cambio de esto quiero algo –dijo –todo lo que sepas de ella.

Con eso se fue dejándome otra vez sola, mire el suelo. Ni muerta comería esa cosa, aunque muriese de hambre.

Esta sería una larga noche, y seguro que mañana sería un largo y pesado día.

¿Cómo estarían todos en el Venganza? Espero que bien.

.

Momoko estaba tocando su cabello y miendose en un espejo, Miyako estaba al lado de ella mierando a su amiga como se mortificaba al ver el rostro de Ania en lugar del suyo, Horus acaricio la mejilla de Momoko, la peliroja sonrio, pero luego lo disimulo, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, ella odiaba a los alcones, eran salvajes, desobedientes y sin mencionar que eran de sangre fria. Pero desde que habian cambiado de cuerpo, la presencia del ave no le parecio desagradable, incluso la reconfortaba un poco. Horus alzo el vuelo y fue hacia su legitima dueña. Momoko se sintio dolida al ver que el alcohon la habia abandonado

-¿que esta pasandome?- pregunto mirando como Ania recibia en uno de sus brazos a Horus mientras que con el otro le daba un bocadillo.

.

Nunca había sido una persona valiente. Solo aparentaba frente a los demás.

Un movimiento fugaz capto su atención, se sentía inquieta; muy inquieta.

Sabía que había algo allí, algo que se ocultaba de ella entre la oscuridad, escondiéndose en algún rincón escapando de su mirada.

Se acercó a los barrotes para poder echar un vistazo a lo que estuviese fuera de alguno de los calabozos, pero le era imposible.

Tomo la farola que el joven rubio le había dejado y saco la mano por entre los barrotes con el objeto.

La pequeña llama parecía vacilante. Y amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento.

Las olas golpeaban suave contra el barco meciéndolo lentamente.

El sonido de las cadenas y de los lamentos de los demás prisioneros; que eran como lamentos, o miles de voces susurrando en la noche.

La farola casi resbalo de su mano, por lo que decidió desistir de la idea de ver si había algo; o alguien, ahí. Además. Ahí no debía de haber nadie, solo eran los nervios jugando con ella.

Suspiro con pesadez. Los pies se le habían entumido de estar tanto tiempo parada, pero no quería; por nada del mundo, sentarse en el frío y mojado suelo de madera.

Entrecerró los ojos y se quedó quieta. Pensando que lo que acababa de ver era solo producto de su imaginación y del miedo que le tenía a la oscuridad, y que nuca le había dicho a nadie.

Las sombras que se movían en la oscuridad volvieron a aparecer. Y en ese momento sintió ganas de taparse los ojos con fuerza y fingir que nada pasaba. Pero no lo hizo, al contrario se acercó a los barrotes y estiro su mano hacia las figuras.

— Ven, ven hacia mí.

Era como un canto, uno fiero, pero a la vez cálido y protector.

— Espera — Su vos salió como una súplica, al ver que lo que fuese esa sombra se estaba alejando de ella.

Subiendo lentamente las escaleras, y por un momento ella pensó que se iba arrastrando —. ¡Maldición!

Las manos de Kaoru aferraban al frío mástil con fuerza. El mar se extendía como un manto matizado de azul oscuro frente a ella. Las alas de la noche habían caído sobre el cielo. Apagando los colores de todo a su paso.

El viento era suave, y tría consigo un olor a salitre.

Los ojos de la chica, que parecían dos destellos verdes en la oscuridad, descansaban sobre el océano.

El océano estaba muy tranquilo esa noche.

El sonido de pasos ligeros acercándose hizo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alertas. Pensó que debía ser alguna de las princesas o tal vez uno de los chicos. Pero cuando volteo no encontró a nadie, más que sobras vacilantes de los objetos que eran alcanzados por las farolas colocadas en algunas partes del barco.

Camino hasta colocarse en medio de la cubierta, mirando hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que allí no había nada ni nadie.

Una niebla comenzó a hacerse presente. Como un delicado velo fantasmal que flotaba sobre el mar, dejando ver nada.

El aire a su alrededor se volvió frío y su aliento salía en nubes blancas.

Kaoru miro el cielo, las estrellas; aquellas que no eran cubiertas por grandes nubes negras parecido a un remolino de oscuridad, o como barcos surcando el mar azul oscuro. Parecían ojos brillantes y tristes que le devolvían la mirada.

Se volvió a escuchar un sonido. Pero esta vez no eran pasos, sonaba como algo arrastrándose sobre la fría cubierta de madera.

La niebla se volvía cada vez más densa, Kaoru ya no podía ver la proa del barco.

Y comenzaba a jurar que podía oír claramente como algo se arrastraba, y el sonido de garras contra la madera le decía que había escondiéndose de ella entre la niebla y oscuridad.

— Navega hacia mí, hacia mí.

Y estaba segura de que no alucinaba, cuando escucho un dulce canto. Una melodía tan armoniosa y relajante.

— Aquí estoy, aquí estoy.

Saco su espada, a la espera de que lo que sea que estaba allí atacara de una vez.

— Navega hacia mí, hacia mí.

Fue en ese momento, en que la niebla parecía abrirse. En el que noto un barco que se acercaba cada vez más. Solo podía ver el gran barco, como si fuese una sombra y algunos puntos luminosos.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a su tripulación. Amigo o enemigo, debían de estar prevenidos y listos a cualquier ataque.

Ania se acerco a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mar, las olas chocaban de una manera mas violenta que si estubieran en una tormenta, Angel se acerco con ella, y ambos miraron a una mujer subir por el barco con ayuda de un pilar de agua, se acerco a Angel seductoramente e intento besarlo. Ania vio con horror como la mitad de la mujer desde la cintura era una cola azul verdosa de...

-sirenas- grito Momoko como una niña pequeña, se emociono acercándose al barandal donde otra le decia que se acercara a ella.

Una de las sirenas estaba a punto de besar a su hermano y supo lo que tenia que hacer, se lanzo contra el y fue ella a quien tomaron al igual que a Momoko en lugar de al chico. Ambas se undieron hasta el fondo del mar gracias a las sirenas.

-no otra vez- dijo Kaoru al ver como Ania era undida en las profundidades.

Bajo el mar Momoko se movia y daba patadas mientras sentia como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, rapidamente perdio el conocimiento. En cambio Ania saco su espada y corto a las sirenas, nado hasta llegar a Momoko quien no reaccionaba, suplio a dios por unos segundos, pero no seguia sin dar resultado. En ese momento era como ver a su hermana morir, era su cuerpo, pero esa idea no proceso en su mente.

.

— ¡Fuego! — Fue lo que Miyako escucho bramar a alguien desde el otro barco.

Y con eso fue como en medio de la noche; como truenos en una tormenta, los cañones comenzaron a resonar en una feroz batalla.

Los gritos de guerra se clavaron en los odios de Miyako como ajugas. No hizo más que mirar a su alrededor atontada, cuando varios piratas saltaban al barco con la clara intención de atacarlos.

— ¡Mi barco! — Aulló Kaoru —. ¡Esos zánganos infernales dañan mi barco!  
Nadie espero alguna orden, ya que de inmediato el caos se desato y el Venganza se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

.

Ania tomo a Momoko mientras subian, pero su oxigeno se perdio, no aguanto tanto la respiracion y en su ultimo intento tomo a Momoko, aun pensando que era su hermana y la beso, dandole el oxigeno nesesario, pero no funciono, en ese momento algo paso, Ania sintio como su alma dejaba su cuerpo, sintio como la muerte acariciaba su rostro, pero abrio los ojos nuevamente. tomo a Momoko de la muñeca de nuevo y pataleo desesperadamente utilizando todas sus fuerzas hasta que salieron a la superficie, donde Miyako las esperaba a ambas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-gracias al cielo que estan bien- dijo abrazandolas -¿como sacaste a ANia del agua?

-gracias por preocuparte por mi- agradecio Ania, pero luego su cerebro proceso la informacion -yo saque a Momoko- dijo confundida -soy Ania-

Miyako se cubrio la boca con ambas manos

-¿que?- pregunto confundida y asustada, luego miro el cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo al lado de ellas, Era Momoko, era su cuerpo, su cabello pelirojo largo y su piel blanca con un toque de dorada.

Miyako le presto un espejo, se miro con cuidado y enconces se dio cuenta, era su rostro. Habia vuelto a su cuerpo.


End file.
